Un duro entrenamiento
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SASUSAKU, ITASAKU por una u otra razon Itachi entrena a Sakura para un reencuentro con todos lo ninjas de su generacion [algo de SaiSaku, NejiTent, NaruHina y ShikaTema] [Angst WAFF] [In progress]
1. inesperado encuentro

Konichi wa, si soy yo otra vez yo, gracias por entrar a mirar esto, espero que almenos te distraigas por que si que estoy gastando mi tiempo eh! (/Inner Andrea : es cierto la pobrecilla esta en parciales, y la vaga va mal -- Andrea : kuso! Eso es confidencial! Pero que se le hace /), y bueno este es un sasusakuitac, espero que les guste, eso si a medida que avanza se pone un poco loca (/Inner Andrea : como tu? -- Andrea : no baka COMO TU//)

Bueno aquí va

Casi lo olvido naruto no me pertenece v , pero como lo quisiera

(pensamientos de los personajes)

(/mis pensamientos xD/)

------- pasa a otra escena

pasa el tiempo yo dier cuanto xD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura : o diablos, como es posible Tsunade-sama, yo no quiero participar en eso!

Tsunade : vamos cielo no te pongas asi, ademas te lo avice a ti, y con mucha anticipación para que te prepares para lo que se viene, v

Sakura : oh! Por que tienes que organizar estas cosas, ya todos estamos grandecitos para tener que participar en esas tontadas (/Inner Andrea : vamos sakurita que no estan tan grandes, con 21 años y ya pensando de esa forma mira que te vas a arrugar -- Andrea : ¬¬ /), por favor quinta no me hagas participar…

Tsunade : ya esta decidido sakura, de todas formas ya se han enviado las invitaciones a todos los pertenecientes a tu generacion, ademas tu no me haras cambiar de opinión NADIE PUEDE HACERLO! (se recuesta sobre la mesa haciendo que esta se mueva)

Sakura : et…eto…yo…watashi wa….(estilo hinata xD)…ya lo he comprendido

Tsunade : eso me alegra v , ademas no tienes que temer, creo que he hecho un gran trabajo contigo durante estos años, (realmente asi era, por que sakura era la mejor después de ella, la mas capacitada y habia que agregarle algo ella era joven y bella),..ve a casa y empieza a entrenar por tu cuenta…adios sakura (la echa con la mirada)

Sakura : hasta pronto Tsunade-sama….(sale y se dirige a su casa, y por el camino)…maldita vieja que se cree, es cierto la quiero mucho pero es que a veces se pasa, como se le ocurre evento de esa magnitud, CON TODOS LOS DE LA GENERACION! (la gente la miraba como diciendo y esta loca que pitos toca?), …eso quiere decir que estara la cerda, (Ino), que estara lee (vaya si que era intenso ese tio), shikamaru (zzz), neji (ese era guapo), gaara (si aguantaba), naruto (como lo extraño, era lindo muy tierno), …. Entonces sasuke tambien vendra…(suspira)…sasuke…(/Inner Andrea : luego que se fue con orachi-arrecho, digo digo orachimaru (hace ademan para que la otra continue) -- Andrea : y naruto le habia rescatado tal y como se lo prometio a la pelirosa, sasuke volvio a konoha y obtuvo el perdon de la aldea, pero el no estaba interesado en nada, ni siquiera se mostraba algo amable o arrepentido, nada de nada – Inner Andrea : aun asi la chica que lo espero hasta entonces lo sigue haciendo, ella aun lo ama n , aunque antes no hubiera dudado en saltar a sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo quiere, ella no lo hace, ella se dio por vencida, pero su corazon sigue igual solo lo quiere a el – Andrea : y es cierto para que seguir demostrando abiertamente lo que sentia si lo unico que ganaba eran humillaciones, ni si quiera ella misma se dio cuenta de cómo se alejaba de esa ilucion, de cómo empezaba a parecerse a el, ella se ha vuelto un chica madura, seria y ademas fuerte, pero sus sentimientos siguen igual que antes/)….(no se dio cuenta pero ya habia llegado a casa, el camino se le hizo muy corto, talves por todo lo que pensaba)…me dare un baño si un delicioso y refrescante baño,…(se dirigio a su closet (o armario bah) para alistar la ropa que se pondría, saco unas braguitas color blanco y un pijama del mismo color, los puso encima de la cama, miro a la mesita de noche y vio esa foto donde estaba todo el equipo siete)…ya me bañare dejare de ser debil…(sacude la cabeza,…llena la tina con agua calentita, y se sumerje (obviamente ya se ha quitado la ropa xD)pasan unos minutos en los que se relaja y siente el agua por todo su cuerpo)…por que nos separamos, era tan feliz entonces,…(es cierto, sasuke volvio y se supone que el equipo deberia volver a ser como antes, pero ya no se podia, naruto hasto de la actitud de BAKASUKE se separo del equipo para andar por el mundo, comiendo ramen y practicando jijiji, kakashi-sensei fue el siguiente, el ya no estaba para enseñar a dos crios que estaban mas maduros que mango (/ Andrea : xD no se por que dije eso/) no por ellos sino por las circunstacncias, ahí se fuel el grupo siete, el grupo del vengador, del proximo hokage , y del estorbo la molestia (sakura fruncio el ceño) en fin, todo era de esperarse,…), salio del baño y se vistio, se recosto y durmió placidamente, mañana le esperaba un duro dia….

A la mañana sakura abre sus bellos ojos, se levanta como siempre sin animos, va a la cocina, toma cereal y con leche…

Sakura : umh..como me gusta esto … v , … simplemente muy rico,… v

(Se arregla y se dispone a practicar), ahora que se viene esto debo demostrarle a todos que ya no soy la niñata esa que todos creian una debil, les mostrare todo lo que he aprendido en estos años, y ya no me importa ninguno de ustedes (/Inner Andrea : no mientas sakura -- Andrea : haber amiga, es por el honor – Inner Andrea : ¬¬ si por el honor/)…(a su mente viene imágenes de esas en la que se enfrentaron para pasar de ni vel ninja (/Inner Andrea : es que ella no se acuerda como se llama, la muy condenada solo les da unas pistas, es cuando gaara y lee se enfrentaron, y que sakura se enfrento a la cerda -- Andrea : (con las manos levantadas) A QUIEN LE DICES CONDENADA /)si ahora si todos tiemble por que llego Sakura Haruno)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en otras casa : ……….

Ino : (abre un sobre y lo lee) NANI, pero que demonios es esto, a quien se le abra ocurrido esto, (lo piensa un rato y luego sonrie),..esta es mi oportunidad para vengarme de la frontuda, jojojo, ….ademas puedo acercarme un poco mas a sasuke jijiji………

En otro lado : ……..

Lee : (abre el mismo sobre que abrio Ino, solo que este era para el xD) que suerte, este es el momento para demostrarle a Sakura-chan lo mucho que la sigo queriendo, y le demostrare a todos como la llama de la juventud sigue a qui en mi corazon justo al lado de sakura-chan jajajajajaaja

En otro lado : …………….

Sasuke : (abre el mismo sobre que abrio Ino, que abrio Lee, pero este es para el xD)…hum,… nada interesante… (arroja la invitacion a la basura)

En otro lado :….. (/Inner Andrea : ya me canse -- Andrea : jajajaj /)

Naruto : (abre el mismo sobre que abrio Ino, que abrio Lee, que abrio Bakasuke, pero este es para el) ya veo, lo mejor sera ir pronto, puede que sea interesante….Sakura-chan espero que ya te hayas olvidado del tonto Uchina….

Y asi fueron sabiendo cada uno de los personajes de que se trataba el tan dichoso encuentro….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entre tanto nuestra protagonista entrenaba en un claro del bosque haciendo cierto jutsus y todo eso que ellos practican jiji,…lo que ella no sabia es que unos ojos penetrantes y hermosos la estaba observando,….

Sakura siguio hiendo al mismo sitio durante la siguiente semana, hasta que una noche…

Sakura : uf! A este paso voy a matarlos a todos jajajaja (insisto que pitos toca esta loca?),…umh nani?...(se percato de una presencia que la seguia)…(siguio caminando, la misma presencia la seguia,…entonces decidio para en seco sin que nuestro misterioso personaje se lo esperara y llegar justo al lugar donde estaba este) pero que dem(una mano le tapo la boca, sus ojos (los de sakura se asustaron mucho))

Itachi : callate o te mato aquí mismo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí se acaba este capitulo por que mi hermana me esta fregando disque por que tiene un tarea que hacer (/Inner Andrea : si como no, quien sabe que querra la susodicha -- Andrea : ya que igual nos toco quitarnos – Inner Andrea : haz algo para que te sirve ser la mayor – Andrea : lo se pero es que llevamos todo el dia aca seria bueno dejarla un rato – Inner Andrea : eres imposible ¬¬ /).

A que no se esperaban esto ah, que querra itachi con sakura, quien sabe, esperen esto y mas en el próximo capitulo, prometo no demorarme mucho v

Beso para todos


	2. entrename!

Bueno aca reportandose Katsura-chan Uchina, les tengo el segundo capitulo, espro que lo lean,

Beso para todos

Naruto no me pertenece

(pensamientos de los personajes)

(/mis pensamientos/)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior

….que nuestro misterioso personaje se lo esperara y llegar justo al lugar donde estaba este) pero que dem(una mano le tapo la boca, sus ojos (los de sakura se asustaron mucho))

Itachi : callate o te mato aquí mismo

Sakura : (hizo ademan para darle a entender a Itachi que no gritaria, este lentamente la fue dejando libre) por que me estabas siguiendo?

Itachi : eres la alumna de la quinta no, te necesito….

Sakura : a mi, que podria yo hacer por ti (sakura ya se habia resignado por que sabia lo fuerte que podia ser itachi y lo despiadado tambien jijiji)

Itachi : ya lo veras (esboza una sonrisa maliciosa,…le da un golpecito en el cuello y la deja inconciente, se la lleva). (/Inner Andrea : oh afortunada suertuda -- Andrea : jijiji /)

En otro lado :

Naruto : oe Bakasuke! Como has estado, donde esta Sakura-chan….(acaba de llegar a ese restaurante de ramen), oe tu amiga pasame cuatro bols de fideos v , ….

Sasuke : (que se encontraba almorzando … no has cambiado en nada amigo..) bueno estoy muy bien, y Sakura la verdad que ni me va ni me viene……….

Naruto : oh, comm…siem..fre…tannn…amragado ( como siempre tan amargado, solo que tiene la boca llena xD),…y has visto a Hinata-chan, le traje un regalo (sin poder evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas)

Sasuke : (vio a su amigo en ese estado y sonrio un poco, era tierno) la verdad debe estar entrenando, ya estas aquí por lo del campeonato cierto?

Naruto : por que mas podria ser (Hinata-chan entrenando, debe verse muy linda jiji), y sera cierto eso de que todos vendran?

Sasuke : bueno pues…(es cortado por alguien que se acerca)

Kakashi : claro que vendran todos que te crees niño

Naruto : (se levanta rapidamente de la mesa) KAKASHI-HENTAI! Que hace usted por aca?

Kakashi : (le da un golpe en la cabeza) CRIO NO ME LLAMES ASI, (se acomoda en una silla) bueno se supone que los grupos deben estar juntos, por tanto los maestros tambien deben estar (Gay a ver si esta vez intentas algo contra mi jojo), por cierto donde esta sakura solo falta ella?

Sasuke : ni idea (se gana una mirada de odio de parte de los otros dos)…jeje nani? Por que me miran asi?...jeje

Naruto : KUSO, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, ojala que te quedes bien solo Bakasuke, a ver que se siente que te rechazen

Kakashi : vamos naruto que si el no quiere el es asi ni modos que se le hace

Naruto : no se entrometa en esto hentai,

Y asi se desenvuelve una pelea mas entre ellos, que aunque no lo crean se quieren mucho……

Entre tanto en la guarida de los akatsuki se levanta una niña de ojos verdes y un cuerpo de lujo (/Inner Andrea : jijiji -- Andrea : ¬¬ /)……..

Itachi : por fin despertaste - .

Sakura : donde estoy? Para que me quieres ah dilo de una vez

Itachi : sere franco, quiero que seas la medico de los akatsuki, en serio es algo que necesitamos, sobretodo con estos tipos que se lastiman a cada nada (gotita para sakura), y para que esto sea un trato justo (espera cuando he sido justo YO, bueno esta nena me ha caido bien v ), tu puedes pedirme lo que tu quieras a cambio de tus servicios

Sakura : nani? Por que yo, ademas no hay nada que quiera de ti…

Itachi : yo creo que si Sakura, te he observado estas semanas y me he dado cuenta de que has estado entrenando muy seguido, pero si sigues asi no vas a avanzar mucho, yo podria entrenarte, es mas no tienes opcion…

Sakura : eres un pervertido, como es eso de que me has estado observando (se calma al ver los ojos de itachi fijos en ellos y serios),…creo que no tengo otra opcion, y cuando empezamos?

Itachi : cuando los cures a ellos (con su pulgar señala para atrás)

Sakura : TANTOS, y con que energia practicare después?

Itachi : es parte del entrenamiento, tu solo confia en mi

Sakura : hai…. -

Itachi : por que sonries?

Sakura : es mejor asi, ya que si debo estar a tu mando entonces mejor no me preocupo se que haras bien tu trabajo (camina hacia los heridos)

Itachi : (un poco sonrojado) que le pasa a esta niña, sabe que puedo matarla cuando ya no me sea util…. Oe sakura eso si tu puedes irte a tu casa apenas acabes con el entrenamiento, no puedo levantar sospechas

Sakura : en serio? Y si me escapo?

Itachi : se que no lo haras nos vemos cuando acabes tu trabajo…(se marcha)

Sakura : (que me ocurre, por que se porta tan bien)….bueno ahora si sera mas fuerte creo

(/Inner Andrea : oh muy largo tanto blablabla para que nos dejes asi -- Andrea : ¬¬ /)

En el entrenamiento…… (/siiiiiiii/)

Itachi : bueno esta tecnica es secreta (realmente todas lo son jojo) y es muy peligrosa si no la manejas con cuidado, las que te enseñare seran todas de ese tipo, para matar al adversario, todo consiste en como manejes tu chakra y ademas esto tiene algo mas para controlar, tus sentimientos, por que la tecnica se vuelve parte de ti….

Sakura : (demonios que me enseñara?) hai…Itachi-san, como se llama?

Itachi : es secreta solo tu y yo

Sakura : (se sonroja)…hai…

(/Inner Andrea : diablos itachi que te pasa? -- Andrea : (risa maliciosa) /)

Al anochecer aparece una cansada Sakura rumbo a casa

Sakura : creo que si sigo asi voy a ser muy fuerte …Itachi (mira al cielo y se sonroja,…sacude su cabeza), pero que me pasa, el es un ASESINO, ASESINO, pero es tan amable jiji,….es cierto de alguna forma estoy traicionando a sasuke y a la aldea, pero yo no tengo la culpa, el me esta obligando v , si no hay que temer jiji

Naruto : SAKURA-CHAN! Por fin te encuentro (la abraza), como estas?

Sakura : Na..Naruto, (corresponde al abrazo) querido, cuando volviste, como has estado jajajaj me alegra que estes bien

Naruto : pero que veo Sakura tus pechos han crecido, y tu cadera tambien, vaya vaya (recibe un golpe de la pelirosa) nani? Por que me golpeas?

Sakura : tu no cambias baka,…(se sonroja al extremo al ver que unos ojos negros la miraban) koban wa Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei……..

Sasuke : umh…(tambien algo sonrojado por los comentarios de naruto, el no se habia fijado pero era cierto la chica estaba muy bien formada)

Kakashi : koban wa sakura, mira lo que el tiempo hace, a ti te ha hecho una bella flor y ami me hace mas viejo jejej

Naruto : como maestro que ha querido decir con eso, no estamos para esas adivinanzas suyas

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi : (se caen al darse cuenta de que naruto sigue tan inocente como siempre)

Sakura : (sonrie y hace una reverencia) bueno yo debo irme, nos vemos luego

Kakashi : espera Sakura, te tendremos en el torneo? (/Inner Andrea : o como se llame -- Andrea : gomen gomen /)

Sakura : claro hay estare…sayonara

Naruto : (oh mi pobre sakura-chan tienes unos ojos tan tristes, pero almenos se que si estaras con nosotros)

Sasuke : (Sakura, que te ocurre, por que te vas tan pronto…baka por que piensas en ella, concentrate en tu venganza,…sacude la cabeza haciendo que la mirada de sus compañeros se concentren en el) eh que miran no ha pasado nada……

En la guarida de los akatsukis

Itachi : esa niña tiene un gran potencial, si la hare de las mas fuertes, ademas es un punto clave para hacer sufrir a mi tonto hermano pequeño, y luego podriamos tramar algo para extraerle el kiuby a naruto jijiji,…….me pregunto que estara haciendo ahora?...a lo mejor y se esta bañando (se sonroja),….no puedo negarlo es linda la chava jojo.

Bueno aquí se acaba el segundo capitulo, lo se me quedo un poco aburrido pero es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza (/Inner Andrea : el parcial de calculo, el parcial de taller, el parcial de fundamentos -- Andrea : (en un rincón y arrodillada) tengo que estudiar, tengo que estudiar /)

Bueno a todos gracias por los reviews estan muy lindos y me hace sentir feliz el que quieran que continue la historia jiji beso

**Kirasae : **si yo tambien te extraño amiga jajajaj me gusta mucho que estes feliz y que hayas leido en serio gracias jiji.

**Tenshihime-raven : **claro lo de itachi yo tambien lo amo y te digo amiga abra mucho itachi por sakura, pero eso lo iran descubriendo a medida que se de la historia, jijiji que por cierto no pienso extenderla mucho, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que la trama se presta para ello.

**Marion-asakura : **Itachi Itachi, veo que te gusta mucho y eso me agrada, jajaja es un hombre perfecto, te mando un besote.

**K2-san : **dale adelante amiga, yo tambien tenia muchas dudas sobre si sacar o no un fic, pero me he dado cuenta de que mucha gente los lee, asi sean muy locos, yo se que tu puedes, ademas estoy segura de que sacaras un sasusaku, por favor saca uno es que casi no hay, ijiji te mando un beso

**Anju-maake : **gracias por tu comentario, entiende a Inner a veces es muy entrometida y no hay quien la controle, jijiji

Beso para ti

Bueno hasta el proximo capitulo beso


	3. estare contigo

Aca yo de nuevo presente, jiji espero que lo lean

Y bueno si tal ves y sea intensa pero trato de actualizar rapido por que en lo personal no me gusta cuando la gente se demora mucho, en fin yo y mis tontadas

Naruto y ninguno de sus personaje sme pertenece, pero que lindos estan jeje

(pensamientos de los personajes)

(/mis pensamientos/)

TTTTTTTT pasa el tiempo, yo diere cuanto

LLLLLLLLLL pasan a otra escena, yo dire a cual xD

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

En el capitulo anterior :

Itachi : esa niña tiene un gran potencial, si la hare de las mas fuertes, ademas es un punto clave para hacer sufrir a mi tonto hermano pequeño, y luego podriamos tramar algo para extraerle el kiuby a naruto jijiji,…….me pregunto que estara haciendo ahora?...a lo mejor y se esta bañando (se sonroja),….no puedo negarlo es linda la chava jojo. (pone el despertador a temprano, debe madrugar para recoger a sakura, deben seguir con el entrenamiento)….tenemos menos de un mes para convertirte en una maquina asesina linda jovencita, jejeje, espero que todo salga según lo planeado

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

En casa de cierta cerda (/Inner Andrea : si si es de Ino, es que la odio tanto, es tan zorra! Wuuuaaaaaaaaaa! -- Andrea : fresca yo tambien la odio pero debemos calmarnos jiji /) ………

Ino : muevimiento sensual, cadera a un lado y al otro, (musica de aerobics xD) salta un poco y deja que tu busto se mueva por la gravedad uhuhuuhy huhuhuy (xD), ahora golpecitos con las ramitas de sauce para reactivar la circulación, uno dos, uno dos, (/Inner Andrea : la odio callate ya zorra, estas ensayando para bailar en un put&& o que? -- Andrea : calma amiga no podemos hacer nada ella es asi/)…..listo el entrenamiento de hoy a terminado, uff que alvio, lista para mañana sisisi

En casa de cierto supercejas………..

Lee : vamos neji ayudame, por favor (carita de niño regañado, (/Inner Andrea : debe verse lindo -- Andrea : nah, no creo /))….si….si

Neji : esta bien desde mañana entrenaremos juntos, solo eso no quiero que me distraigas con tus niñadas, eres un foco Lee, (un fastidio o algo asi)………

En casa de cierta Hyuga (corrijanme si no se escribe asi xD)

Hinata : yo abro no te preocupes pa, jiji, buenas noches familia Hyuga ……Na…Naru…Naruto, pa…pasa por….fa…porfavor.

Naruto : Hinata-chan, no es necesario, yo solo, (pasa una mano por detrás de su nuca), watashi wa, solo queria dejar esto (saca la otra mano y le entrega una cajita a la niña,…seguido a este acto sale corriendo)……

Hinata : a…ari….arigato gozamasu…(se queda viendo el polvo que levanto naruto, sonrie y cierra la puerta)

Naruto : oh KUSO, si sigo asi me quedare igual que Bakasuke, SOLO,………le gustara, espero que si, ahora ire por ramen . …..oO

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ya es de mañana y ………….

Sakura : diablos ME HE QUEDADO DORMIDA! No! (estaba despeinada y el pijama todo desordenado,)

Itachi : no te preocupes tampoco es que sea tan tarde (sonrie, eso parece)

Sakura : TU QUE HACES AQUÍ, MALDICION ITACHI MIERDA………COMO ENTRASTE!

Itachi : nada del otro mundo, solo romper unas cuantas cerraduras

Sakura : ¬¬……o.O---ñwñ

Itachi : ne Sakura……(le señala el pijama que deja ver el comienzo de su busto)……podrias resfriarte, y no queremos eso, jiji.

Sakura : (toda roja roja se cubre con las sabanas,…con un hilo de voz), podrias esperarme afuera mientras me arreglo?...(mira cabizbaja)

Itachi : (se levanta de la silla (/Inner Andrea : digamos que habia una /) y se acerca mas de lo necesario)…si es lo que quieres, aunque no tendria ningun problema en quedarme aquí….

Sakura : (su sonrojo no baja, al contrario sube y sube), por….por favor…….no me demorare

Itachi : de cualquieer forma apurate, no puedo andar como si nada por las calles de konoha (se sale de la habitación como si nada)……….que linda niñita jiji.

Suena el timbre de la casa, como sakura ya estaba en la ducha decidio no abrir, pero el timbre sono insistentemente

Itachi : maldición (toca la puerta del baño) Sakura demonios, sal de una buena vez, quien sea que te busque te necesita urgente

Sakura : no te fijes deja que se canse y se vaya

Itachi : maldición te digo que abras la puerta

Sakura : (sale enojadisima del baño, solo la medio toalla la medio cubria, con el cuerpo medio mojado por el afan), ya contento, ni siquiera en casa propia uno se puede bañar a gusto, demonios

Itachi : (sonrojado ante la escena)…gomen …demo….demo…no he sido yo es quien te busca a quien deberias reclamarle (pero no pudo continuar ya que Sakura bajaba las escaleras toda echa una fiera)

Sakura : (abre la puerta de un solo tiron) que se le ofrece,….Sa…Sasuke….

Sasuke : (aquella imagen solo habia alborotado sus hormonas, SAKURA MEDIODESNUDA Y SOLA EN SU CASA!) buenos……..buenos dias Sakura……etto…yo

Sakura : (adoptando un pose de "esto es de lo mas normal, soy muy madura como para preocuparme por esta tontada") buenos dias, por que has venido?

Sasuke : (quien aun no sale de la impresion) Kakashi me ha mandado decirte que te espera a las 3 en la salida de konoha (cuantos recuerdos TnT)

Sakura : dile que a esa hora no puedo, y que me pasare por ahí apenas pueda, esta bien para mi, la verdad si quieren que este ahí deberan esperarme, y si no pues no me interesa mucho

Sasuke : (¿?) Sakura…por que?

Sakura : (con una cara de "te importa?") debo terminar de bañarme, si no te importa, (cierra la puerta) ………(oh sasuke disculpame)

Sasuke : (se sorprende mucho, tanto que se queda un momento ahí parado esperando que la pelirosa abra o algo asi, pero no ocurre y se va) sakura, que te ocurre, por que te comportas de esa manera,…que paso con tu sonrisa, esa que tenias siempre para mi……

Naruto : (quien lo escuchaba)….tu la borraste………

Sasuke : a que te refieres con eso?

Naruto : es claro y entendible, tu la borraste….(camina mas rapido dejando solo a Bakasuke)……

Sasuke : no importa,……entonces por que me siento tan mal….que le hice yo?

Itachi : con que era mi estupido hermano eh?

Sakura : si era el…….(con un aire de tristeza en su voz)

Itachi : (pone una mano en el hombro de ella) descuida Sakura, ahora lo mas importante es el entrenamiento

Sakura : hai…(vaya a veces puedes ser tan amable Itachi)

(/Inner Andrea : ahhhhhhh sakura suertuda -- Andrea : que si que, mira que tener a los Uchinas para ti, eso es un ganga xD/)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Pasan tres dias en lo que cada cual anda en sus practica y locuras, para sorpresa de Itachi Sakura ya maneja la primer tecnica secreta, solo le hace falta un poco de practica, pero ya la domina,……..

Un monton de cabellos rosa destroza una roca……

Itachi : vaya vaya, mira como has avanzado niña, la verdad que lo haces muy bien

Sakura : gracias Itachi-san, la verdad es que yo misma estoy sorprendida de manejar el hair jutsu (/Inner Andrea : vah no se le ocurrio nada mas -- Andrea : jeje, no se como explicarlo, pero esta tecnica es igual a la que usaba Yashamaru el de basilisk, y si no te la viste, es como que manejas los cabellos a tu antojo, solo que estos son tan tan afilados que matan/), en serio Itachi-san muchas gracias…

Itachi : vamos no agradezcas que te hace falta mucho por aprender,…(se acerca a ella)…yo a ti te hare muy poderosa…si sigues a mi lado sakura

Sakura : hai,…si estare contigo itachi……

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Bueno aca se acaba este capitulo, espero que no les haya resultado aburrido…

en el proximo…….a que se refiere Itachi con eso de si sigues a mi lado,…y que paso con el regalo de naruto,…seguira la cerda bailando como zorra,……esto y mucho mas, sayonara

y a todos los que me dejaron reviews arigato con mi alma y con mi vida jeje

**Neomí.uchina : **vamos vamos que Itachi no esta tan mal, jeje pero bueno esto es un sasusaku a fin de cuentas gracias por tu review jiji

**Kirasae : **gracias por enviarme tu energia positiva, y si ami tambien me gustaria ser sakura suertuda esa jajaj beso

**Tenshihime-raven : **me alegra que te pongas feliz, esa es mi mision, jiji beso para ti, y ya me imagine a itachi asi (baba xD, realmente hermoso)

**Nadeshiko-uchina : ** si amiga sakura sera muy fuerte, te sorprendera, y Itachi cada ves me sorprende mas, pero no olviden a sasuke yo lo amo jeje. Beso

Nos vemos en la proxima procurare no demorar ni alargar gomen gomen.


	4. en honor a una promesa

Bueno aca yo nuevamente, enseri agradesco todos los reviews, en serio estan muy monos y no me esperaba tantos jiji,…

Estoy hoy martes aca a las 19:15, mañana tengo parcial de caldulo y solo he repasado un poco, pero no importa hoy he decidido que actualizare, ya me estoy demorando, y espero por los hokagues que me vaya bien mañana xD

Este va para mis amigas que las amo con mi vida, a ginna, a claudia, a marisol, a kaory, a Johann, Aura, las amo con mi alma, jajaja estoy loca lo se xD

Bueno aquí va…..

(pensamientos de los personajes)

(/pensamientos mios/)

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sakura : hai…estare contigo….(pero que estoy diciende, uqe estare con Itachi, con ITACHI, que me pasa, seria una traidora,…la verdad que no me importaria, talves y asi alguien sepa que en verdad existo)

Itachi : Sakura, nos vemos mañana, y ven lista por que mañana empezaremos con la segunda tecnica secreta…(por dios no deberia enseñarle tanto a ella, son tecnicas que solo los akatsukis conocemos,…nah que importa yo soy el jefe no, hago lo que se me da la gana, y ahora tengo ganas de ser buena gente),…adios niña…

Sakura : (reverencia) adios Itachi-san

Itachi : (la toma del menton y levanta el rostro de la muchacha)…sabes que no es necesario, lo hago con mucho gusto…(sacude la cabeza)…digo digo por el trato, si es por el trato, no pienses otra cosa…

Sakura : (sonrie dulcemente ante la reaccion de Itachi)..jeje…lo se, lo se….nos vemos mañana

(/Inner Andrea : oh afortunada que chepa Sakura -- Andrea : que si que la suerte de esa niña OwO/)

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

bueno ya solo faltan unos dias para el "torneo" o como se llame (/Inner Andrea : realmente el torneo es mañana -- Andrea : gomen gomen jeje/) :

Naruto : ne sakura-chan,

Sakura : dime ….

Naruto : mañana es el torneo,…

Sakura : y?

Naruto : pues que tu no quisiste entrenar con nosotros, ni siquiera quisiste que Bakasuke o yo te invitaramos un bal de fideos en todo este mes

Sakura : a es por eso,…(se acerca a el pero con cara de picara y entre tierna) tu no te fijes en eso que todos se llevaran una gran sorpresa….ya no mas de la debil Sakura (sus ojos parecen llamas, cosa que tambien le pasa a Naruto)

Naruto : asi es, Sakura-chan (aprita un puño en frente de el y lo mira fijamente), le demostraremos a todos lo que el equipo 7 es capaz de hacer.. (/Inner Andrea : sera tierno este niñato nuuu muy lindo -- Andrea : lo amo con mi vida es muy lindo/)

Sakura : jajajajajajaj (naruto se une a la risa) jajajajaj

Sasuke : de que tanto se rien si se puede saber?.?¿¿¿?

Naruto : ah!.! Bakasuke lo que pasa es que Sakura-chan estabmmmmm(NANI?)

Sakura : (le tapa lo boca a Naruto), lo que pasa es que vamos a ir por un poco de ramen, tu ya sabes como se pone naruto con esas cosas, jajajajajaj

Sasuke : (gotita en la cabeza) eh, eh, si si, …..(agacha la cabeza y mira de a pocos a Sakura)….etto…(jala la tela del vestido de Sakura)…etto Sakura…yo tambien puedo ir?...(que estupido debo verme)

Naruto : eso no se pregunta BAKA!., por supuesto que puedes venir…(esperen un momento, cuando decidimos que iriamos a por ramen, ¿, sakura-chan me has utilizado wuaaa)

Sakura : (sasuke la mira como esperando su aprobacion), por mi esta bien….

Ya en el restaurante (/Inner Andrea : es que no nos acordamos de cómo se llama -- Andrea : ¬¬ jeje ¬¬/)

Sakura : bueno yo ya acabe, ha sido un placer almorzar con ustedes,…

Naruto : SAKURA-CHAN ya te vas?¿?¿, espera ya solo me quedan 5 platitos, por favor espera es de mala educación sabes

Sakura : esta bien esta bien,…pero voy a estar en la azotea (terraza, xD)…

Naruto : ne Bakasuke …por que no la alcanzas, ve mientras tanto y trata de recuperar su sonrisa…

Sasuke : KUSO NO ME LLAMES ASI!¡¡¡¡, voy a ir pero no por eso que tu dices (el zorro tiene razon eso hare), pero no por lo que tu me dices, solo lo hare por que no quiero estar mas contigo, entendido?

Naruto : si si te creo (susurra) Baka…(pero sasuke ya va lejos)

Sasuke : (llega al sitio y se encuentra con una sakura que siente el aire por su rostro, tiene los ojos cerrados, se ve muy linda,….el se queda mirandola en silencio, le resulta muy reconfortarte ver a su "compañera de equipo" en ese estado)

Sakura : (siente la mirada,), que ahora te dedicas a espiar a la gente?¿?

Sasuke : (mientras camina con las manos en los bolsillos)…no…a la gente no…solamente a ti

Sakura : (se sonroja y mira a otro lado) asi y ese cambio tan repentino a que se debe?¿, necesitas algo, o simplemente me quieres "agradecer" los años de molestia, digo de estorbo que he sido para ti?

Sasuke : eso es lo que piensas de mi sakura?¿?

Sakura : umh…no lo pienso, ya es costumbre, jeje,…entre otras cosas a que viniste, a recordarme lo inútil que puedo ser?¿?

Sasuke : Sakura,…podrias perdonarme, por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, por lo mal que te he hecho sentir?

Sakura : nah, no te fijes, ya es costumbre (sonrie)

Sasuke : (se acerca mas a ella y toca su mejilla), Sakura…(se acerca mas de lo necesario)

Sakura : (cierra los ojos ante el contacto),..(oh por dios que hace, va a BESARME, no lo creo, a lo mejor es otra de sus estrategias para hacerme sentir como popo de perro xD)…(gira su cabeza), apuremonos naruto ya ha de estar terminando…(se separa de el y avanza a la salida xD)

Sasuke : Sakura……(la toma de la mano y se acerca a ella, la toma de la cintura y la pega a el,…)

Sakura : Sa…Sasuke-kun (se pone toda roja roja jijij)

Sasuke : (sonrie por el echo de que ella le haya llamado de aquella forma),…dime es cierto que yo borre tu sonrisa?¿?

Sakura : (lo sabia, sera que le pagan por fregarme T.T)…(lo empuja), cual es tu problema, no te basta con odiarme? (sale corriendo ni siquiera se despide de Naruto, solamente se va no quiere tener cerca a Sasuke)

Sasuke : ……..yo no te odio………

Naruto : (quien ha visto salir a Sakura del lugar) Bakasuke KUSO!¡¡¡, que le hiciste ahora,….ahora tu pagaras lo que ella se comio!

Sasuke : (se cae) oh mierda todo esto es por tu culpa estupido niñato….(tambien sale del lugar)

Naruto : NANI?¿, ahora quien pagara?¿, (/Inner Andrea : me temo que tu cariño -- Andrea : (se choca las manos con Inner) SI SI! jajajaj /)

Vemos ahora a una sakura corriendo por el bosque, no llora, no muestra ningun sentimento, pues ya se acostumbro, corria, no paraba,

Sakura : que le he hecho yo a el para que me siga tratando de esta forma ah?

Itachi : quien ha de saberlo si no eres tu?

Sakura : waaaaa! Me has asustado (esta en el suelo)

Itachi : (la ayuda a levantarse y tiene una sonrisa en el rostro), creo que ese era el objetivo jajajajajajaj

Sakura : (tambien se rie) jajajajaj, bien vamos a entrenar no?

Itachi : no hoy no Sakura, hoy debes descansar, mañana es el gran dia, mañana demostraras lo buena alumna que eres

Sakura : hai…Itachi-san, crees que lo logre?

Itachi : por supuesto niña, que piensas que hubiera perdido mi tiempo contigo asi no mas?

Sakura : gomen, gomen,…Itachi-san, y ahora…que pasara, por que ya me has entrenado y pues,…sabes a que me refiero, seguire contigo?(espero que diga que si, al menos el es amable)

Itachi : eso ya lo veremos niña……

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

era el dia, todos se encontrarian de nuevo, todos verian si habian mejorado sus capacidades como ninjas, era el momento de reencontrarse a los amigos, a los rivales, era el momento de recordar el pasado,…triste para algunos (casi todos la verdad), aun asi momentos felices (/Inner Andrea : vamos dime cuales…espero a que me digas -- Andrea : nah deje asi en la mala /)

todos los equipos se encuentran, el torneo esta organizado aleatoriamente (/Inner Andrea : si bueno de la forma con n factorial, la misma de las permutaciones lineales -- Andrea : vaya vaya, sabionda creo que si te esta afectando eso de estudiar, ¬¬/),si bueno aquí solo contaremos los enfrentamientos de Sakura por falta de tiempo y por que si no después nos aburrimos xD jejeje :

Juez : el primer enfrentamiento Sakura Haruno Vs Kankuro (no me acuerdo el apellido jeje)

Saltan a la arena

Naruto : MATANEE SAKURA-CHAN

Lee : ERES LA MEJOR SAKURA-CHAN, ACABALO!¡¡!

Hinata : vamos Sakura-chan, vamos adelante

Ino : si vamos caete de una buena vez a ver si se te ancha la frente o talvez te mejore jajajajajajaja, cierto sasuke-kun?

Sasuke : sueltame Ino….

Temari : Kankuro, en esto no demoras ni cinco minutos jajajaj

Kankuro : bueno bueno Sakura, no crei que me tocase contigo

Sakura : ni yo (le extiende la mano) suerte Kankuro (sonrie)

Kankuro : (tambien se rie pero es mas bien en tono burlon) je suerte sakura la necesitaras, jajajaj

Sakura : bueno eso lo veremos

Kankuro : (empezo a apretar a sakura con sus hilos de chakra haciendo que un poco de sangre saliera de los brazos de sakura)

Sakura : (logra safarse y cura sus heridas tan solo con hacer un sello) eh amigo no esta nada mal, ahora me toca a mi (hizo unos estraños sellos y ) HAIR JUTSU!¡¡!

Publico : NANI?¿¿¿?¿¿¿?¿?¿¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

Kankuro : que, …. Que mierdas que es esto ahh!¡¡¡!

Sakura : nada, realmente solo utilizo tu estrategia, (kankuro trata de safarse)no lo hagas o te partire en dos, tenlo por seguro que no dudare,

Kankuro : (no presta atención y empieza a safarse, haciendo asi que en su cuello se abra una gran herida), no me rendire asi no mas, esto acaba de empezar Sakura,…(corre hacia ella y la tumba en el suelo, en el ataque provoco que sakura sangrara nuevamente por sus heridas anteriores)…(se toca el cuello nuevamente, empieza a ver nublado y se cae)

Sakura : mierda!¡¡¡!(se acerca a el y con su chakra verde y medicinal le cierra la herida)

Juez : SAKURA HARUNO ES LA GANADORA DE ESTE COMBATE!

Publico : (con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y murmuraban cosas como donde aprendio a hacer eso,…hai que tenerle cuidado,…nah Kankuro se confio)

Naruto : SAKURA-CHAN ERES LA MEJOR

Lee : SAKURA-CHAN QUE FENOMENAL, TU JUVENTUD SIGUE INTACTA! xD

Sakura : (sube a las gradas) oh vamos fue suerte

Kakashi : te parece suerte eso, no sakura yo no lo creo

Sasuke : ya veo por que no entrenabas con nosotros

Sakura : (le lanza una mirada de "no te metas") asi….

Siguen las peleas ….

Hinata : ne.. Na..Naruto,…me ha gustado mucho la cajita musical…a..arigato

Naruto : (sonrojado), en serio Hinata-chan, la verdad cuando la vi de inmediato que pense en ti

Hinata : (sonrojada mucho mas que naruto), en serio naruto?

Naruto : (se acerca a ella)en serio hinata…me alegra que te haya gustado…

(/Inner Andrea : vamos que yo crei que seria mas interesante el enfrentamiento -- Andrea : que crees que soy esclava del teclado – Inner Andrea : ¬¬/)

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

se dirige a casa una niña pelirosa, pensando en las palabras que le habia dicho a su recien adversario…

Sakura : (no lo hagas o te partire en dos, ten por seguro que no lo dudare)…desde cuando me he vuelto tan fria….(abre la puerta de su casa y encuentra a un hombre parado en medio de la sala) ITACHI!¡¡! (corre hasta el y salta para abrazarlo, este le corresponde al abrazo) oh Itachi-san, he ganado la primer batalla, gracias gracias…

Itachi : (aun con sakura en brazos) asi? Con quien te toco, cual usaste?

Sakura : si me toco con Kankuro, utilize el hair jutsu, fue genial (le empieza a hacer cosquillas) y todavía tengo energia para acabar con mas rivales (lo tumba en el sofa)jajajaj…defiendete cobarde

Itachi : jajajajaja, cobarde yo eso lo veremos (la voltea y ahora el es el que le hace cosquillas a ella) jajajajaj…(desde cuando me he vuelto tan espontaneo?)

Sakura : jajajaj vamos vamos me rindo me rinda jajajaj, (se voltea quedando encima de el),…(se miran y el la recuesta contra su pecho)….Itachi…(por que por que, por que no es asi sasuke-kun?)…lo he pensado Itachi me marchare contigo después de todo esto…..

Itachi : Sakura…sabes que luegos seras una traidora y te buscaran?  
Sakura : lo se, pero estoy tan feliz contigo,….

Itachi : niña…yo te quiero…te quiero para mi, no soy mi hermano pero…(unos labios no lo dejaron continuar)

Sakura : (lo besa,…se supone que el primer eso seria para sasuke…)…Itachi….(se recuesta nuevamente sobre el pecho de este)…..

Itachi : (juguetea con el cabello rosa en sus manos)…(esta niña me ha robado el corazon sin darme cuenta)….yo no se que pueda hacer por ti,…pero mientras tanto permanecera a tu lado….

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

bueno aquí se acaba este capitulo, si un poco mas largo de lo normal, pero debo hacerlo ya que talves demore unos dias en actualizar,…por favor no me maten, no se me da esto de las batallas y la accion,…y por lo de itasaku, ni siquiera yo misma lo esperaba, solo puedo decirles este es un sasusaku, aunque me estan dando ganas de dejar a sakura con itachi, bueno ya lo veremos

insisto no me maten por este capitulo

gracias por los reviews

**anju-maaka : **si definitivamente sasuke se merece ese trato, ni modos ella aun lo ama a el, gracias por tu mensaje

**nadeshiko-uchina : **definitivamente si Basilisk es de lo mejor nuu y sabes a mi me encantan las tecnicas de esos ninjas, y pienso incluir dos mas de ellas en este fic, son tres tecnicas secretas no? xD, me alegra que te haya gustado beso para ti

**marion-asakura : **bueno amiga trato de actualizar rapido por que en particular no me gusta esperar, ademas por que este fic ha tenido una buena acogida, gracias por todo

**tenshihime-raven : **gomen gomen, pero aquí va un capitulo largo mientras tanto, espero que te guste, ademas de que ahí mucho itasaku, si a mi tambien me incanta (baba) beso para ti

beso para todos hasta el proximo capitulo


	5. no mientas por favor

Hola soy yo de nuevo aquí, bueno hoy actualizo por que tengo tiempo, y santos hokagues que por favor me haya ido bien en el parcial de calculo, solicito sabiduría para los que vienen esta semana xD, y para el quiz de matrices que es mañana, y para el de fundamentos que es el miércoles, aunque ese no me tiene tan asustada, y para el de taller el jueves, nah, y para que a mis amigas les vaya bien, y que a kaory le vaya bien en experimental amen.

Con respecto a mi poca memoria, quiero decirles que no me culpen, es una enfermedad que le debo a mi Inner (/Inner Andrea : ¬¬ -- Andrea : vamos no te quejes/), si sufro de memoria a corto plazo, es por esa razon que a veces no nos acordamos de los nombres o cosas asi, sumimasen con mi alma w

Bueno otra ves le dedico este capitulo a mis amiguitas queridas, a ginna, a claudia, a Marisol, a Johanna, a aura, a yenni, pero esta vez quiero agregar a alguien mas, y es a ti Sasuke-kun (Andres Felipe xD), espero que estes muy bien jiji

Aclaro : NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE (aunque seria estupendo hacer un fraude jejeje)

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Itachi : (juguetea con el cabello rosa en sus manos)…(esta niña me ha robado el corazon sin darme cuenta)….yo no se que pueda hacer por ti,…pero mientras tanto permanecera a tu lado….

Sakura : (se duerme en el pecho de Itachi, se siente muy bien el que te protejan…xD)……(abre un ojo y luego el otro)…(ve que esta en su cama, con la ropa del dia anterior)…que pereza,…(se estira,…Itachi a que hora se marcharia, me quede dormida que horror, nuu, que boleta)…bueno sakura a darnos un baño, hoy es un gran dia…

En un claro del bosque….

Itachi : esto no puede ser, no puedo estar con ella, (sacude la cabeza)…eso me hara debil,…pero…pero…

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

vemos a un sasuke tendido en el suelo, (pasto xD), con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos cruzadas en frente de si (/Inner Andrea : Dios, yo quisiera verlo asi -- Andrea : sueña amiga sueña /),….

Sasuke : Sakura…te has vuelto muy fuerte…mucho, mas de lo necesario….

Kakashi : tal ves es por que la presionamos demasiado…(se encuentra al lado de sasuke)

Naruto : (con un gritito) la presionamos¡!¡!¡, fue solamente Bakasuke…(se encuentra del otro lado de Sasuke)

Sakura : (con voz calmada)…(se agacha junto a naruto y le pica la cabeza con un dedo) de que lo culpas ahora eh querido?¿?¿?.

(los tres pegan un salto por el susto)

Naruto : WUUAAAAAAAA!¡!¡!¡! SAKURA-CHAN¡!¡!¡!...

Sakura : (se tapa la boca para evitar la risa que le dio al ver a naruto en ese estado), calma Na..ru..to

Naruto : que haces aquí

Sasuke : si yo que crei que ya no entrenarias mas con nosotros

Kakashi : Sakurita, no le prestes atención, menos mal y volviste, eras la unica sensata de este equipo…(se gana miradas de muerte)

Sakura : oh kakashi-sensei, no debe exagerar

Naruto : el no lo hace, por que tu eres la unica verdadera y MEJOR amiga en este equipo

Sasuke : Baka, a que te refieres,……¬¬….

Sakura : bueno yo solo queria ver contra quien te tocaba naruto

Naruto : ummh, espera,…contra quien me tocaba…(se pone una mano en la cabeza)…creo que contra….unhhmm,……shikamaru…creo

Sakura : CREES!¡!¡! (lo golpea en la cabeza)

Naruto : SAKURA-CHAN TwT…

Sakura : matane Naruto, nos veremos alli…(hace una reverencia y se aleja lentamente hasta que algo la detiene de la mano),…nani?¿?¿?

Sasuke : vendras a verme Sakura?¿?¿?

Sakura : tambien te toca hoy?¿,…si tal ves me quede un rato mas

Sasuke : en verdad me encantaria…

Sakura : hasta entonces

(/Inner Andrea : Sakura!¡, me encanta que lo hagas sufrir, si no lo notaron, ella ni le pregunto a el, nada de nada, el lo dijo como si a alguien le interesara jajajaj -- Andrea : ¬¬ baka desuka?¿, el debia decirlo si queria verla – Inner Andrea : no me regañes TwT/)

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

bueno pasan dos dias, naruto y sasuke han ganado sus batallas respectivamente, y se acerca nuevamente el turno de sakura, por cierto debemos decir que Itachi no ha aparecido en ese tiempo, pero a Sakura no le preocupa, el es asi……..

Juez : SAKURA HARUNO Vs INO YAMANAKA

Ino : eh frontudita, de esta no te salvas

Sakura : si cerda te creo…

(bajan a la arena)

Naruto : VAMOS SAKURA-CHAN¡!¡!¡!

Le…Sasuke (nani) : SAKURA, TU PUEDES ERES LA MEJOR

Publico : (todos voltean a ver a Sasuke, que ha sido eso, el chico mas frio de toda Konoha apoyando a la chica a la que años atrás llamaba molestia, que le pasaba?¿, todos excepto Sakura lo miraron)

Sakura : (tumba a Ino de un solo golpe) presta atención cerda

Ino : kuso frontuda que te pasa, (se levanta y hace unos cuantos sellos que dejan a Sakura inmovilizada (igual que cuando eran mas jovenes) se acerca a ella y la golpea fuertemente) (/Inner Andrea : creo que la cerda lo esta haciendo bastante bien,…CUANDO PRACTICO¿?¿?¿? -- Andrea : uhm…creo que empezare a bailar como zorra – Inner Andrea : ¬¬ si buenas, te sientes bien, estamos hablando de la cerda – Andrea : sumimasen VuV /)

Sakura : mierda, has mejorado eh cerdita,…pero yo tambien lo he hecho, asi que no creas que sera tan facil,…(se libera rapidamente),…(luego de intercambiar algunos ataques cuerpo a cuerpo sakura se separa de Ino)…BUTERFLY JUTSU!¡!¡! (/Inner Andrea : nah, es el mejor nombre que encontramos /) (miles de mariposas color rosa empiezan a rodear el lugar, es algo realmente bello)

Publico : ES HERMOSO¡!¡,…y eso de que sirve?¿,….es muy bonito

Ino : que es esto a frontuda?¿¿?¿?

Sakura : (concentrada, hace que las mariposas lleguen todas a donde Ino y la rodeen, se posan sobre ella) (/Inner Andrea : si esta Tecnica tambien es de basilisk, es que es tan hermosa, sisis es la que usa Hitoribi, es espectacular -- Andrea : jiji /)

Ino : AHHHHHHH!¡!¡!¡!¡ QUE MIERDAS ME ESTAS HACIENDO SAKURA!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡! (se siente como si me estuviera derritiendo, no lo soporto)

Sakura : (abre los ojos y una serpiente (xD imaginaria calro esta xD) toma a Ino de el cuello y la estrella contra la pared, sakura salta y termina el trabajo, aunque sea violento, el ambiente es muy lindo)…..(ino cae al suelo, mientras que la caida de Sakura es amortiguada por las mariposas que van desapareciendo dejando solo un brillo donde estuvieron)……

Juez : SAKURA HARUNO ES LA GANADORA

Publico : ………………es hermoso…y es cruel, hay que tenerle miedo a esa mujer……vamos que ganar dos batallas no era de esperarse…

Sakura : (sube junto a sus compañeros)……

Naru…Sasuke : fue sorprendente sakura

Sakura : asi…hmp…

Naruto : Baka…¬¬…Sakura-chan, estuviste fenomenal

Sakura : vamos Naruto no exageres

Lee : o sakura-chan, contigo es con quien quiero pasar todos los dias de mi vida

Sakura : (algo sonroja) oh, vamos lee no empizes con eso

Sasuke : ¬¬…o.O

Kakashi : que les parece si celebramos este triunfo eh muchachos?¿?¿,

Lee : no yo no puedo ir, pero gracias por preguntar

Kakashi : ¬¬…no te preguntaba a ti!¡!...(demasiado tarde Lee ya va lejos)

Sasuke : no creo que Sakura quiera venir, debes estar muy cansada cierto?

Sakura : ¬¬,…te equivocas, ya no soy la MOLESTIA de antes, no estoy cansada……tu siempre buscas una forma de hacerme sentir mal…eh Sasuke…(pequeñas lagrimitas empiezan a formarse en sus ojos)……sabes ya no me importa lo que tu pienses, no me importas, NO ME INTERESAS………(sakura sale corriendo del sitio)

Naruto : KUSO¡!¡! SIEMPRE TIENES QUE ARRUINARLO TODO BAKASUKE EH, QUE TE PASA, QUE TE OCURRE ESTUPIDO………

Sasuke : (sale tras sakura sin escuchar las palabras de naruto) Sakura…Sakura…detente

Sakura : (/Inner Andrea : ella no para de correr, sin darse cuenta llega a la salida de konoha -- Andrea : si el mismo lugar en el que ella trato de detener a sasuke /)……(se sienta en el suelo y sigue llorando)

Sasuke : (la alcanza, la levanta de una sola ves y la mira a los ojos)…dimelo Sakura,…dimelo, mirame a los ojos y di que no sientes nostalgia de este lugar

Sakura : ……………………

Sasuke : di que no deseas tanto como yo ser feliz a mi lado, di que añoras estar conmigo tanto como yo contigo

Sakura : …………no Sasuke, ya no hay mas de esa Sakura, ya no la hay

Sasuke : (se acerca a ella y roza sus labios)…dilo sakura, dilo

Sakura : (las lagrimas vuelven a brotar)…su…sueltame

Sasuke : (la besa tiernamente)……(se separa de ella tras unos segundos)……no me dejes sakura,…no me dejes (la abraza fuertemente)

Sakura : ………Sasuke-kun…(suspira)……sueltame ya por favor……no quiero que vuelvas a decirme esas cosas…

Sasuke : por que Sakura?¿?¿?

Sakura : (sonrie como siempre lo hace) por que no es cierto,…sasuke hasta mañana

Sasuke : (ve a una Sakura que se aleja a paso lento de el),…(tal ves ella tenga razon,…no no, yo quiero estar con ella,…es cierto, tal vez en un principio fui demasiado egoísta, pero la quiero a ella, la quiero…)

(/Inner Andrea : oh que lindo hubiera sido ver ese beso -- Andrea : (estrellitas en los ojos) totalmente de acuerdo /)

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sakura : (Sasuke-kun, tu no me quieres ni poquito, que ganas con ilusionarme,…ademas, yo ya decidi…)…(abre la puerta de su casa y ve a Itachi dormido en el sofa, sonrie y se acerca lentamente)…Itachi,…Itachi despierta…

Itachi : umh…eh…cuando…donde…

Sakura : (sonrie), oh vamos hace cuanto llegaste

Itachi : Sakura…no hace mucho…jiji…por cierto como te fue hoy

Sakura : bueno tambien he ganado jiji

Itachi : (se acerca y le susurra al oido)…lo ves sabia que tu eras la mejor

Sakura : (baba xD) si eso creo, pero es gracias a ti

Itachi : (se separa y la mira fijamente)…debes estar muy cansada…cierto, por que no te duermes,…

Sakura : hai…(sonrie)…(sakura ya se esta acostando en su cama)…

Itachi : (la besa en la frente)…duerme niña…

Sakura : quedate conmigo Itachi-san

Itachi : nani?¿?

Sakura : (sonrojada y con los dedos juntos estilo Hinata), vamos no te pido nada del otro mundo, es solo que te quedes un (es cortada por que itachi la besa dulcemente)

Itachi : (se separa un momento de ella)…contigo si es algo muy especial…(la besa nuevamente pero mas apasionado que antes, sakura deja escapar un suspiro y el baja a su cuello)………

Sakura : oh Itachi…(el la mira y ella hace un gesto para que continue)…(Sasuke-kun, ya no hay mas de aquella sakura, ya no mas)……

Itachi : ……(baja sus manos hacia la cintura de la "niña", que hermosa es,…muy lentamente sube a la cama quedando encima de ella apoyandose en sus antebrazos para no lastimarla)…te quiero…

Sakura : (lo besa y empieza a desabrocharle esa capa de akatsuki que lo hace ver tan tan sexi (/Inner Andrea : (baba) muy muy sexi/)……)…Itachi-san…

Itachi : (hace presion con su cuerpo para que sakura lo sienta, quiere que ella se de cuenta de todo el calor que siente su cuerpo, quiere que ella lo desee, ella acaricio su pecho por encima de la blusa, el se estremecio,…no aguanto mas y le arranco el pijama, con mucha ternura claro esta, y comenzo a besarla,…)

Sakura : (le temblaban las piernas,… su respiración era agitada,…sus manos estaban concentrads en el hermoso pecho del chico, siguia mas abajo y el respiro hondo, queria llegar hasta el final con el, el dibujo con sus dedos las lineas de sus bragas, un suspiro mas fuerte que los anteriores se apodero de ella)

Itachi : …te quiero, te quiero (decia en un susurro mientras ella le quitaba la ahora "molesta ropa")……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………las embestidas cada vez se vuelven mas fuertes y de mayor ritmo, era delicioso estar dentro de Sakura, sentirla suya y ser de ella como nunca antes lo habia hecho,…no lo dudaria ni un momento mas, la amaba)

Sakura : (Sasuke-kun,…estaba llorando repitiendose una y otra vez ese nombre…Sasuke-kun)…Itachi…………………………………………………………

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

mientras tanto en otro lugar de konoha…(el restaurante de ramen jiji)

Naruto : Hinata-chan (la toma de la mano cosa que hace sonrojar a ambos,…la lleva a la terraza, (/Inner Andrea : si, si ya se, la misma a la que fueron Sakura y Sasuke, jiji/), la mira)……ai…ai…ai shiteru

Hinata : Na…Naru…Naruto…a que …a que te refi(es cortada por que el rubio la beso)

Naruto : (se separa lentamente y la mira cabizbajo)……lo siento Hinata-chan,…etto…yo(es ahora la chica de los ojos perlados quien lo besa,……salen del restaurante aun cogidos de la mano,……el la deja en casa)

Hinata : (quien no puede esperar para contarle a Sakura-chan lo que ha pasado,…toca la puerta, una, dos, tres veces pero nadie le abre, entonces decide entrar por la puerta trasera (/Inner Andrea : digamos que habia una, yo quize que hubiera una/),…sabe que es tarde y que sakura-chan debe estar "durmiendo",…te quiero…te quiero…)…umh?¿?¿, que es eso, Sakura-chan¿?¿? (se sonroja aun sin haber visto nada………Sakura, mi niña…),…(se asoma lentamente por la rendija de la puerta)…(hace memoria, quien es ese hombre?¿?¿, Sakura parece estar disfrutandolo, pero que ella no estaba enamorada de sasuke?¿?¿,…(Hinata cada vez esta mas sonrojada)…oh por dios, no deberia estar aca)…(echa ojo por ultima vez, ese hombre se le hace conocido…UCHINA ITACHI¡!¡!¡!¡!)……(como puede ser, estoy segura de que es el,…oh sakura-chan que estas haciendo con ese traidor, el HERMANO DE SASUKE)…(sale tal y como entro, se va a su casa pero no consigue borrar esas imágenes de placer de su mente,…duerme)

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

se que quieren matarme por dejar hasta ahí, pero es que ya se me esta haciendo un poquito tarde y mañana hay que madrugar TwT, espero que no haya estado aburrido ni con muchos errores por que la verdad que no me alcanza el tiempo para revisarlo, es que quiero subirlo ya, jijiji.

Una ves mas gracias por los reviews enserio que me animan

**Kirasae : **bueno espero que no me mates, aunque aquí hay sasusaku, es mi favorito pero quiero que esta historia sea algo triste para el. Gracias y besos

**Anju-maaka : **gracias por haberme pasado el nombre, es que tengo una memoria de pollo, jiji,…y si el itasaku es de lo mejor pero tambien el sasusaku, y por cierto amiga tu fic de la eternidad me ha gustado un buen, muy triste, maldito Orachimaru lo odio, aunque pensandolo bien que hariamos las escritoras sin el, el nos da la inspiración tambien si se fijan, ARIGATO ORACHIMARU!¡!¡!

**Tenshihime-raven : **que si que la envidio mucho, sakura es una suertuda, y perdoname por dejar tan corto si, y suerte con tus examenes. Beso para ti.

**Sccmar : **chistoso si me ha quedado, y yo no lo esperaba, solamente deje que mis dedos se deslizaran por el teclado jeje xD, gracias por leer.

**Shih-haibara : **gracias por leer, enserio me encanta que lo hagan, muchas gracias por lo de la pelea, no tengo practica en eso, y vamos dale una oportunidad a sasuke, el pobrecillo ha sufrido mucho. Beso.

**Nadeshiko-Uchina : **insisto amiga Basilisk es genial, es de lo mejor, y si Gennosuke-sama es un tipazo (/Inner Andrea : si algun dia escribiremos sobre basilisk pero sobre yashamaru y hitoribi nuuu son de lo mejor/), y tiene una tecnica para hacerle reverencia, si te diste cuenta en este capitulo inclui la tecnica de las mariposas, realmente es hermosa, no lo crees, y te adelanto algo de Basilisk, Oboro-dono se "cella" los ojos para no poder hacerle nada a nadie, te digo mas?¿?¿?¿, beuno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado jejej.

Bueno pido disculpas nuevamente, esto de las peleas y la accion no se me da pero hago el intento. Beso para todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, tratare de no demorarme tanto.


	6. por un quedate

Hola gomen, por la tardanza, pero es que me formatearon el pc, y pos entonces no podia seguir juiciosa, pero no se pueden quejar por que puso uno que otro honesto mientras tanto, agradezco todos los reviews ARIGATO.

Este capitulo va dedicada nuevamente a mis amigas, a sasuke-kun y a Omar-oniisan te quiero mucho, nah no te lo creas jojojo

Gracias por leer

Naruto no me pertenece

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

por dios, no deberia estar aca)…(echa ojo por ultima vez, ese hombre se le hace conocido…UCHINA ITACHI¡!¡!¡!¡!)……(como puede ser, estoy segura de que es el,…oh sakura-chan que estas haciendo con ese traidor, el HERMANO DE SASUKE)…(sale tal y como entro, se va a su casa pero no consigue borrar esas imágenes de placer de su mente,…duerme-……

llllllllllll

al dia siguiente sakura entreabre los ojos…

Sakura : -oh que rico dormi jiji-…-suspira el olor de aquel pecho en el que esta recostada- Itachi, aun duermes?

Itachi : no…-mira al techo-

Sakura : ¬¬…asi, entonces hace cuanto despertaste?

Itachi : como hace una hora…creo

Sakura : UNA HORA!¡!¡! –se sienta en la cama y por acto reflejo se cubre con las sabanas un poco sonrojada- y que hiciste todo ese tiempo?

Itachi : solo hacia lo que mas me gusta en este mundo –por fin la mira a los ojos- y es disfrutar el tiempo contigo…

Sakura : -se recuesta nuevamente en el- Itachi tienes hambre, que quieres desayunar?...

Itachi : no yo solo quiero quedarme un rato mas asi, contigo a mi lado –le acaricia la espalda-

Sakura : hai -sonrie-

Tocan la puerta insistentemente

Itachi : ve a abrir la puerta Sakura

Sakura : -se pone encima el pijama- hai…-baja las escaleras y abre-…Hinata-chan, ahora no puedo atenderte, pasare mas tarde a tu casa

Hinata : Sakura-chan, no te preocupes por eso, yo solo queria decirte que cuentas con mi apoyo…

Sakura : nani?¿?¿?¿

Hinata : se que nos traicionaste Sakura-chan, y eso a mi no me importa, por que se lo que se siente amar, pero dime Sakura-chan,..tu amas a Uchiha Itachi?

Sakura : hinata-chan…tu sabes que no puedo hacerlo

Hinata : entonces por que Sakura-chan, -empieza a llorar- por que lo haces –se abraza a sakura-, se lo dire a Sasuke-sama, se lo dire Sakura –se aferra mas a sakura-

Sakura : Hinata…-sorprendida aun pero corresponde al abrazo-,…diselo a la misma tsnuade, estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme a lo que sea,…diselo a Sasuke, a el no le importaria,….-se separa de Hinata-,…puedes hacerlo ya si es lo que deseas

Hinata : sabes que no puedo -sollozando- Sakura-chan…

Sakura : ve a casa Hinata-chan,…

Hinata : hai….

Sakura sube a su cuarto, pero Itachi ya no esta, se ha marchado, ella sabia que pasaria, pero como antes el volvera…prepara la bañera y entra en el agua caliente, mas de lo apropiado, pero lo prefiere asi

Sakura : -solloza-, por que aun te amo a ti?...por que me cuesta tanto olvidarte, a pesar de todos estos años aun te quiero como cuando te conoci…-toca sus labios y recuerda el beso de sasuke el dia anterior-…no puedo olvidarme de ti…

Golpean la puerta, pero sakura no escucha nada nada, quien golpea se mete por la puerta de atrás (/Inner Andrea : ne see otra vez por ahí jeje /) y con una mirada roja busca a la dueña de casa, la encuentra y se dirige al sitio, toca la puerta pero nadie le abre asi que se decide a entrar…

Sakura : -se ha quedado dormida en la tina que aun estaba caliente-…zzzzzz

Sasuke : -se sonroja…sale del cuarto y decide esperar a fuera el tiempo que sea necesario-……uhm, que desordenada te has vuelto Sakura, (las cobijas aun estaban resultas y la ropa en el suelo)…-empezo a arreglar un poco el sitio cuando sintio una mano en su hombro-

Sakura : -sale del baño con una bata y encuentra a sasuke arreglando el tendido- etto…Sasuke-kun, que haces aquí?¿?

Sasuke : bueno yo –pasa una mano por su cabeza-…yo solo queria saber como estabas

Sakura : estoy bien por que te preocupas?

Sasuke : es que queria disculparme por lo de ayer sakura, se que soy muy egoísta y bueno,…-agacha la cabeza- bueno yo, comprendo por que yo soy de lo peor…jeje, pensar que después de todo este tiempo aun te interesaba, soy muy muy egoísta,…por eso Sakura quiero pedirte perdon con toda mi alma, por lo mal que te he hecho pasar…-sale de la habitación y se va corriendo-

Sakura : ……………..-llora-no Sasuke-kun, no hay nada que perdonar, …-se viste y alista una pequeña mochila- bueno vamos Sakura, animo hoy es la ultima batalla, si gano el equipo siete abra sido el ganador de este encuentro, (/Inner Andrea : asi, olvidamos mencionar que en este torneo ganan tres personas, por eso sakura dice que si ella gana el equipo siete sera el ganador, por que naruto y sasuke tambien combatiran hoy/)

………………………………………

Juez : SAKURA HARUNO Vs NEJI HYUGA

Sakura : -bueno sasuke y naruto han ganado sus batallas, yo tambien debo hacerlo, es por el equipo- …equipo,..jeje…-ellos ya no eran un equipo como es que seguia pensando en esas tontadas-…-luchar contra neji no sera nada facil-…

Naruto : VAMOS SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN, HASLO POR TODOS, TU PUEDES

Lee : VAMOS SAKURITA, ACABALO COMO A LOS OTROS,…LO SIENTO NEJI, PERO ELLA ES A QUIEN QUIERO NO A TI JAJAJAJAJA

Publico : -gotita en la cabeza para todos-……¬¬, nee yo creo que aca se le acabo la suerte,…si neji es muy fuerte,….yo creo que se le acabaron las tecnicas a la frentuda

Sasuke : -fulmina a todos con la mirada, para luego ver a sakura frente a neji en la arena-….sakura…….

Neji : bueno sakura, espero que esto acabe rapido…-sonrisa-

Sakura : -mierda esto sera difícil,..Itachi donde estas?-…lo mismo digo Neji

Neji : -activa su backhyugan (/Inner Andrea : como se llame, ustedes saben a que me refiero…¬¬/)-…

Sakura : -corre hacia el chico y lo empieza a golpear, golpes que esquivo todos-…-hace unos combos mucho mas rapidos que antes y consigue darle en una mejilla-

Publico : ohhhhhhhhhhhh

Neji : eres buena eh?¿,…pero aca gano yo……-la golpea y la deja en el suelo-

Sakura : -activa el hair jutsu-,…esto no te hara nada pero lo que puedo hacer es…-rasga las ropas del muchacho dejando ver su blanca piel-

Neji : nani?¿?¿?...

Chicas del publico : -babean- (/Inner Andrea : -baba- que guapo debe estar/) oh sakura ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU!¡!¡!

Neji : que te crees, que con esto me venceras?¿,…-se acerca a ella rapidamente-

Sakura : -mientras neji corre hacia ella, se quita su tradicional vestido rojo y sus shorts-…….

Chicos del publico : nani?¿,….es muy hermosa……

Neji : -leve sonrojo pero no para su carrera- nani?¿?

Sakura : -neji cada vez esta mas cerca-…-llega,…pero ella le abraza-……

Publico : NANI¡!¡!

Neji : -caen al suelo y sakura debajo de el-….-ella empieza a envolver sus piernas en su cintura-……..-siente como si su sangre fuera absorbida-

Sakura : -intenta cubrir cada espacio de piel libre en el cuerpo de neji-,…(/Inner Andrea : aja si si Sakura tiene una nueva tecnica, sisisis, es la tecnica de okoi en basilisk, esa que si te toca te absorbe toda la sangre, como una especie de sanguijuela pero con el simple contacto de la piel, es fenomenal/)……perdoname neji…-junta sus labios a los de el-…

Sasuke : NANI¡!¡!...SAKURA QUE HACES¡!¡!

Publico : -miran a sasuke por un segundo para enseguida mirar la batalla-,…que hace?¿?...nee neji se esta poniendo de color como gris….

Hinata : neji-oniisan

Sakura : -deja la especie de "beso" y suelta a neji que esta totalmente shockeado-…

Neji : -se siente seco por dentro-….q…qqq…que…me …h…hi…hicis..te…..-cae inconciente-

Juez : SAKURA HARUNO ES LA GANADORA

Sakura : -se agacha junto a neji y con su chakra curativo le devuelve el color palido al chico-……perdoname…..-aun sin ropa, sube a las gradas, toma su mochila-

Publico : -todos dan un paso hacia atrás y la miran,…con asco- nee que es esa chica, que le ha hecho a Neji?¿,…es una put(golpe de parte de Naruto)….

Sakura : -se dirige al baño y se pone un vestido blanco, del tipo que usa Asuka Langley de evangelion cuando la encuentran en el barco pero el de ella es blanco xD-….-se recoge el cabello en una coleta alta,…empieza a toser-…-tocan la puerta del baño-…quien es?¿? -sigue tosiendo sobre la tasa-…

Sasuke : Sakura, como te encuentras?¿?

Sakura : puedes entrar sasuke…

Sasuke : -entra y ve a una sakura vomitando algo que parece sangre?¿?-…SAKURA QUE TE OCURRE?

Sakura : nee no te fijes, esto es normal –se limpia la boca y se enjuaga con agua-…por que…esta mañana por que corriste sasuke?

Sasuke : -se sonroja- etto,…yo tenia miedo

Sakura : -el frio y "todo lo puedo" con miedo- asi de que?

Sasuke : de…-la mira de vez en vez- de despedirnos…

Sakura : por que crees que eso pasaria?...-seria que hinata le conto?-

Sasuke : es solo que…sakura tu…tu ya no me amas? –se acerca mas de lo permitido-

Sakura : -algo roja y voltea a otra direccion- por que preguntas eso, que acaso no te das cuenta de que yo jamas me olvidare de ti? –su rojo aumenta-

Sasuke : -la toma de la cintura y la acerca a el,…le besa en el cuello-…entonces quedate conmigo…-la sigue besando-

Sakura : -cierra los ojos para disfrutar del contacto-…Sasuke-kun…-Itachi-san-…sueltame porfavor –se separa pero el no lo permite-

Sasuke : por que sakura, por que no puedes perdonarme?

Sakura : tu nunca necesitaste mi perdon,…es solo que …etto…yo estoy saliendo con alguien mas…

Sasuke : -aun no deja de abrazarla, pero su mirada se llena de ira-,…lo amas?

Sakura : …….no

Sasuke : -un poco mas aliviado-….puedes decirme quien es?...

Sakura : …………………..¬¬………

Sasuke : -la junta mas a el y la besa como si fuera la ultima oportunidad para hacerlo, cada vez mas y mas, y logra hacer que sakura suelte un suspiro-…-se separa- el…el te hace sentir eso Sakura, esto que sientes ahora?

Sakura : -cada vez mas sonroja aunque el no se queda atras-……Sasuke-kun…yo estoy con Itachi Uchiha…

Sasuke : -NANI!¡!¡ CON ESE fue eso sakura?...como es que te metiste con el?¿?...-algo parecido a unas lagrimas empezaron a asomarse a sus ojos-….Sakura quedate conmigo

Sakura : no puedo sasuke….y no puedo por que yo ahora soy traidora de esta aldea,…no me importa lo que pasara…

Sasuke : yo tambien lo sere –la besa nuevamente y este beso a ambos les sabe a sal, es por que lloran, es por tanto tiempo perdido, es por un amor que ahora es prohibido-…Sakura……….

Sakura : por favor dejame ir sasuke…….

Se separan lentamente, sasuke sabe y debe aceptar que ha perdido, que lo ha hecho nuevamente frente a su hermano mayor, el, el despreciable Itachi….

Naruto : sa…sakura-chan…-esta justo afuera del baño escuchando toda la conversacion-……….sakura-chan……

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

nee aca se acaba este capitulo, creo que no me ha quedado tambien como esperaba, es que se me fue la inspiración (/Inner Andrea : y tambien se te fue la mano con Sasuke, que te has creido tu para hacer sufrir de esa manera a ese chico, Andrea eres una /&/&&$$ -- Andrea : ¬¬/) y mueno, no se un sasusaku después de todo es aquel en el que sasuke y sakura se aman no?¿?¿?¿?

gracias por los reviews, dejen mas, aunque se que tal ves me regañen por este capitulo tan flojo flojongo…….xD y ademas por la demora gomen gomen

**tenshihime-raven : ** amiga gracias por leer, y gracias por trasnocharte por hacerlo es algo que en verdad aprecio, y bueno si sakura suertuda muy MUY y lo mejor es que seas niña buena (/Inner Andrea : cuando combiene jeje/) y no le temas al coco yo ya dije que no te haria nada por haberme dejado reviex, …jejej si xD ……beso para ti

**marion-asakura : **arigato, si pos no creo que sea un lemon, ni se acerca, la verdad no se como escribir uno TwT, si pos pobre Hinata, pobre, gracias por leer, beso para ti

**kirasae : **tal ves en este capitulo queden muchas cosas confusas, pero tambien otras se aclaren y si es sasusaku, estoy loca lo se beso y gracias

**anju-maaka :** mueno, el lemon digo, si se merece ser llamado lemon, entre itachi y sakura, es lo unico que la une a el, y pobrecillo sasuke si hubiera entrado el, no le imagino la cara TwT, pero talves aca en este cap entiendas el por que del lemon gracias por leer abrazo y beso

**TaTsuki-shInomorI : **gracias por leer, disculpa la tardanza, es que me quede sin pc por una semana y pos me entiendes, sabes a que me refiero,…ME ENCANTA VER CARAS NUEVAS POR AQUÍ wiiiiiiii, gracias por leer.

**Nadeshiko-uchiha : **vamos que espero que este cap no te deje mal, jejej, y si viste puse la tecnica de okoi, que es super cruel y sexual al tiempo muy muy, (/Inner Andrea : pervertida/), y mueno espero que te guste este, por lo del adelanto no te fijes, jeje beso para ti.

**Sccamar : **si mueno pobrecillo sasuke, no se esperaba esto de la fuerte sakura, si todo gracias a su sensei y mante (/Inner Andrea : no no no es kakashi es itachi xD/), y si basilisk es de lo mejor lo mejor, beso y gracias por leer.

Nos vemos en el proximo cap y gomen por la batalla, repito no se me da esto de la accion, beso para todos


	7. tanto tiempo, tanto llanto

Un duro entrenamiento 7

Nee perdon por la tardanza, es que esto de andar en parciales y lo peor de todo es que de ellos depende tu materia, por tanto tu semestre, por tanto tu vida!¡!¡,….todo lo que puede hacer el estudio xD, mueno hoy trato de actualizar, pero estoy muy estudiosa, cosa rara xD

Naruto no me pertenece

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Se separan lentamente, sasuke sabe y debe aceptar que ha perdido, que lo ha hecho nuevamente frente a su hermano mayor, el, el despreciable Itachi….

Naruto : sa…sakura-chan…-esta justo afuera del baño escuchando toda la conversacion-……….sakura-chan……

lllllllllllllllllllllll

vemos a un sasuke recostado en su cama……es tarde digamos que son las 11 de la noche xD

Sasuke : -itachi, eres un desgraciado, primero quitarme a mi familia, nuestra familia, y ahora esto-…..sakura…..-por que sakura, como fue que paso todo esto, cuando paso-……..lo se fue mi culpa…-pero por que no con otro, tenia que ser itachi?¿?,….te matare-

llllllllllllllllllll

Vemos a un naruto muy preocupado…..

Naruto : no podemos permitirlo hinata-chan

_Sakura : no puedo sasuke….y no puedo por que yo ahora soy traidora de esta aldea,…no me importa lo que pasara…._

Hinata : que dices naruto,….ano…pues…yo…ya lo sabia

Naruto : NANI!¡!¡! COMO PUEDE SER HINATA, HACE CUANTO LO SABIAS

Hinata : yo…-se sonroja- yo los vi juntos naruto,………y sabes que sakura-chan puede hacerlo

Naruto : hinata…eso lo se…pero ella al que quiere es a Bakasuke…….yo hinata matare a itachi uchiha

Hinata : -celos- asi……bueno….-sale del restaurante-….naruto nos vemos mañana –pero una mano la detiene-

Naruto : -la jala hacia el y la besa-…..yo lo hago por ellos…

Hinata : -sonrojada- hai, son tus amigos, lo comprendo –naruto la vuelve a besar-

Naruto : ai shiteru

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

Itachi : sakura…que haras ahora?

Sakura : ¬¬ te dije que me iria contigo

Itachi : ¬¬ y que pasara con mi estupido hermano pequeño

Sakura : por que lo metes en esto?¿

Itachi : por que tu siempre estas pensando en el….para que crees que sirve mi sharingan (//Inner Andrea : digamos que tambien sirve para eso xD//)

Sakura : o..O……etto…pues no lo se itachi-san….por que el me ha hecho tanto daño que no creo que pueda quedarme con el

Itachi : si por eso te iras conmigo y me haras el daño a mi

Sakura : yo no quiero eso….tu….tu….aprendere a quererte, ya lo veras

Itachi : bueno a mi me da igual, con que estes a mi lado es suficiente –sale de la casa de sakura pero ni siquiera le da un beso ni nada-

Sakura : -que demonios?¿?-……-sale de la casa, itachi ya se ha ido pero ella sigue su presencia,…lo alcanza y lo abraza-……arigato itachi-san

Itachi : -sorprendido por la reaccion-…no…no…es nada sakura….ve a casa por favor

Sakura : hai

lllllllllllllllllllll

volvemos al cuarto de sasuke

Sasuke : quien anda ahí!¡!¡…SA…SAKURA, QUE HACES AQUÍ?¿?

Sakura : no grites sasuke……vengo a despedirme de ti

Sasuke : a donde te iras –sus ojos se tornan tristes en la oscuridad de la habitacion-……te iras con Itachi?

Sakura : no se a donde me ire……y no te importa saber si me ire con el

Sasuke : cla-fue cortado por que sakura cerro sus labios, no fue beso, simplemente fue contacto-……-la abraza apretandola fuertemente contra su pecho-

Sakura : -se separa tras unos segundos- gomen sasuke, no pude evitarlo

Sasuke : -se recusta en la cama con sakura aun junto a el, quedando esta encima suyo- no importa sakura……-la abraza mas fuerte-……por favor prometeme que algun dia nos volveremos a ver

Sakura : no lo creo sasuke-kun……ademas, yo no podre volver por aquí

Sasuke : yo te encontrare, no importa a donde vayas

Sakura : ojala y fuera asi……sasuke-kun yo

Sasuke : no digas nada sakura, yo me encargare de matar a itachi

Sakura : entiendo el por que,……pero el no es tan malo ademas yo…

Sasuke : tan solo duermete sakura…solo duermete

Sakura : -confundida- hai…

Sasuke : -abre perezosamente los ojos y nota que sakura ya no esta a su lado-

…uhm……después de todo no me di cuenta cuando se fue

Tocan a la puerta fuertemente

Naruto : MALDICION BAKASUKE, SAKURA-CHAN NO ESTA EN CASA!¡!¡

Sasuke : -abre la puerta- que quieres dobe?¿?

Naruto : ññ SASUKE SAKURA NO ESTA EN SU CASA, A QUE SE FUE CON TU HERMANO!¡!¡

Sasuke : NANI?¿? TU COMO LO SABES?¿?¿?¿?

Naruto : bueno…pues…eso es lo de menos, ahí que buscarla, que tal le pase algo malo TwT

Sasuke : ella esta bien Naruto,…pero si la buscaremos, tengo unos asuntos pendientes con mi hermano

Naruto : sasuke…

llllllllllllllllllllllll

toda konoha se ha enterado de la desaparición de sakura, tsunade manda a muchos anbus para buscarla, pero estos no la encuentran………corren rumores de que sakura simplemente se fue por que estaba cansada, otros dicen que se fugo con un hombre (baba), pero lo que nadie sabe es que……

Kakashi : sasuke, deberiamos dejar de buscarla

Sasuke : no kakashi-sensei, es lo unico bueno que puedo hacer ahora por ella

Naruto : es tu culpa Bakasuke

Sasuke : solo tenemos que encontarla

Kakashi : la hemos buscado por tres años!¡!¡, ya casi todos hasta se olvidaron de ella, quiza y este muerta

Sasuke y Naruto : CALLESE!¡!¡!¡ ELLA NO ESTA MUERTA!¡!¡

Kakashi : ya ya –gotita en la cabeza- yo solo decia………y bueno si yo se que ella no lo esta, ella es muy fuerte, ella es Sakura Haruno

Sasuke : no me rendire

Kakashi : por cierto naruto, cuando sera tu boda con Hinata?¿?

Naruto : bueno Hinata no quiere hasta que encontremos a sakura, ella se siente culpable por no haber dicho nada a tiempo para hacer que sakura no se fuera

Sasuke : ………-recuerda esa noche en la que sakura se durmió en sus brazos-…..

Kakashi : y si no…-miradas de muerte-…y si no la encontramos pronto, jeje dejenme terminar lo que voy a decir

Naruto : es por eso que debemos apresurarnos, por que yo ya quiero dormir todas las noches con Hinata –se sonroja- KAKASHI-HENTAI POR QUE ME MIRA ASI…TU TAMBIEN BAKASUKE …….-mira a otro lado todo rojito- es algo normal que quiera estar con ella no?¿?, es la mujer con la que me casare

Sasuke : por favor naruto……protegela todo lo que puedas

Kakashi y Naruto : nani?¿?

Naruto : -aun confundido- hai sasuke…arigato

Sasuke : -sonrie?¿?-…….humn….

llllllllllllllllllllllll

vemos a una chica curando a muchos heridos, se seca el sudor…

Sai : que nunca piensas volver a konoha?¿?

Sakura : sabes que no puedo, ademas de que todo el mundo cree que yo me fui con Itachi

Sai : aja, yo aun no entiendo lo que paso, no que te quedarias con el

Sakura : ……………

_Itachi : bueno a mi me da igual, con que estes a mi lado es suficiente_

_Sasuke : no digas nada sakura, yo me encargare de matar a itachi_

………………_etto…pues no lo se itachi-san….por que el me ha hecho tanto daño que no creo que pueda quedarme con el_

……_por que preguntas eso, que acaso no te das cuenta de que yo jamas me olvidare de ti?_

Sai : sakura, sakura, SAKURA!¡!

Sakura : umh, que quieres

Sai : pasame las vendas, pareces como si estuvieras enloqueciendo…arigato, pero tu estas mas que loca

Sakura : por que lo dices

Sai : nada solo me da la impresión ¬¬

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

bueno aca se acaba el capitulo, me ha quedado muy corto, pero es par que no tengo mucho tiempo,……de donde me vienen todas estas cosas a la cabeza?¿?, como esta eso de que sakura no se fue con Itachi-san?¿?, de donde salio Sai?¿? (//Inner Andrea : estara buenote ese chico -baba-//) gracias por los reviews, y no me maten por dejar hasta ahí chauuuuu beso

**Rayi-chan : **gracias por tu review, perdoname por no actualizar pronto, espero que este capitulo te guste, aunque es para cerrar la historia, beso

**tenshihime-raven : **juajua, yo adverti que no era buena en eso de la accion, y si que suerte la de sakura, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y se que es corto, esperemos a ver que fue lo que paso, sakura definitivamente como dijo Sai esta loca. Beso para ti

**TaTsuki shInomorI : **gracias, me encanta que te haya gustado el capitulo, y si ese era el objetivo, hacer sufrir a sasuke, pero creo que me he pasado un poquito. Beso para ti

**nadeshiko-uchiha : **culpa entera de sasuke, por ser tan machista, por ser asi, pero mira creo que me he pasado con el, con respecto a basilisk, me encanta que ya te lo hayas acabado, a mi me hacen falta un unos capitulos, ya no muchos, pero cada vez me encanta mas la historia, y esa tecnica de okio es tan tan pasional, asi que crei que seria bueno ponerla y con neji que tambien me encanta, si creo que en verdad es algo precioso, bueno beso para ti

**marion-asakura : **si definitivamente sasuke se lo tomo con calma, no me lo imagine histerico, por que el no es de esos que muestran sus emociones, y yo me hago la misma pregunta con quien se quedara? xD beso para ti

bueno kisu para todas, y sigan poniendo sasusaku y lemon (baba) hasta el proximo cap.


	8. y que paso?

Un duro entrenamiento 8

Aca yo de nuevo, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero esto de estudiar te quita todo el tiempo,

Naruto no me pertenece.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sai : sakura, sakura, SAKURA!¡!

Sakura : umh, que quieres

Sai : pasame las vendas, pareces como si estuvieras enloqueciendo…arigato, pero tu estas mas que loca

Sakura : por que lo dices

Sai : nada solo me da la impresión ¬¬

Sakura : oye, no te estoy haciendo nada para que me trates asi!¡!

Sai : -se acerca un poco- no haces nada, pero enserio es que las feas como tu que solo viven del pasado me hacen dar risa –sonrie maleficamente-

Sakura : CABRON HIJO DE /$& -le empieza a lanzar gasas, vendas, curitas, isodine xD- espera a que te agarre!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡

Sai : haber si lo logras FEAAAAAAA –se rie a carcajadas mientras sale del sitio-

Sakura : -entredientes- maldito Sai, lo odio –se sonroja al sentir las miradas de los enfermos sobre ella-…etto…mmm…-se pasa una mano por la nuca- gomene……-sigue con sus labores……….tal ves Sai tenga razon, soy muy predecible,…suspira no pudiendo evitar la nostalgia-

En otro lado……

Temari : SHIKAMARUUU NOO, NO PORFAVOR

Shikamaru : vamos que problematico, si fuiste tu quien lo propuso

Temari : lo se pero,…tu entiendes

Unos oidos morbosos escuchaban al traves de la puerta

Tenten : -susurrando y sonrojada- que estaran haciendo Ino?

Ino : -tambien susurrando- y yo que se,…

Temari : YA TE DIJE QUE NO SHIKAMARU, NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA

Neji : -llega- Tenten, que haces ahí? –le agarra una mano y esta hace que tambien se agache-mmm?¿?

Tenten : shhhhhhhh!! ……

Shikamaru : ven, no seas penosa, se siente bien si se hace como se debe

Neji : -se sonroja, esta muy cerca de Tenten- deberiamos irnos

Tenten : -con la mirada fija en el chico y tambien sonroja- Ino no te muevas –queda mucho mas cerca de neji a causa de un empujon-

Neji : -posa una mano sobre la nuca de Tenten, se acerca lento pero seguro-

Ino : no me vengan con esas, TAMBIEN USTEDES, JODERRRRR –se levanta haciendo caer a Tenten encima de Neji y al tiempo haciendo que shikamaru abra la puerta-

Shikamaru : que hacen?¿? –le tiende una mano a una muy sonrojada Tenten-

Ino : nada, nosotros nada, es mas yo acabo de llegar –se gana miradas acusatorias-

Tenten : etto………gomenasai Shikamaru-san

Temari : que hago con esto nara?¿?

Shikamaru : tienes que montarla almenos una hora diaria, y ya te acostumbraras……..tst que problemático

Temari : LO INTENTARE ARIGATOOOOOO –sigue haciendo ejercicio en su bicicleta estatica (//Inner Andrea : ehh los pille, que pensaron que estaban haciendo, yo no escribo esas cosas soy una santa//)-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sakura : espérammeeee Saaaaaaaiiii

Sai : encima de fea tambien eres lenta lenta

Sakura : deja eso, sabes que tenemos que llegar pronto al campo de batalla, hay muchos heridos –pone prisa a sus pasos- vamos vamos

Sai : -la alcanza y la coge de la cintura- quieres jugar conmigo?¿ -pone cara sexi (baba)-

Sakura : -se sonroja un poco- queeee, si yo no he dicho nada

Sai : -le hace una zancadilla haciendo que sakura caiga y derrame todas sus cosas- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj –se soba el estomago- jajajajajaja

Sakura : MALDITOOO SAIII ESTA ME LA PAGAS –empieza a recoger sus cosas, al cabo de no mas de un minuto lo alcanza- BAKA QUE TE OCURRE

Sai : -le tapa la boca a una sorprendida sakura- escondete tras esos arbustos y oculta tu chakra……hazlo de una buena vez Sakura –su rostro esta serio-

Sakura : ……..hai –confia en el, y hace rapido lo que le dijo-

A lo lejos vemos a tres ninjas que se acercan, uno con ropas azules y manos en los bolsillos, otro con un traje naranja chillon y gritando babosadas, y por ultimo un hombre de expresión cansada que lee un pequeño ejemplar del icha icha paradise,………Sai sigue caminando en la direccion en la que venia como si nada estuviera por pasar

Kakashi : Sai eres tu?¿

Sai : -se gira despreocupadamente- Hatake, cuanto tiempo

Naruto : Y QUIEN ES ESTE, SE PARECE A BAKASUKE!¡! –apuntando con un dedo al chico extraño pero recibe un golpe en la cabeza de parte de sasuke-

Kakashi : que haces por aca?¿?

Sai : nada,…….me presento mi nombre es Sai, pertenezco a la villa oculta de la hoja.

Naruto : soy Naruto Uzumaki proximo gran Hokague -gotita en la cabeza para todos-

Sasuke : Sasuke Uchiha

Alguien les observaba desde atrás de los matorrales

Sakura : Sasuke-kun!¡!¡

_Sasuke : -……por favor prometeme que algun dia nos volveremos a ver_

Kusooo, por que estan ellos aquí…-pensaba la chica-

Naruto : espera….ERES UN TRAIDOR!¡!¡!¡

Kakashi : -le da un golpe en la cabeza- baka, el es uno de los mejores anbus de konoha

Naruto : T.T por que me golpea Kakashi-sensei (//Inner Andrea : oh pobrecillo naruto, por que le pegaste Kakashi-sexi?//)

Kakashi : que haces por aca Sai?

Sasuke : -no parecia interesarse en la conversación, aun asi observaba detenidamente el aspecto y las cosas que cargaba Sai-

Sai : bueno pues desde hace unos años he estado como espia de pueblo en pueblo.

Naruto : ohh tal vez tu has visto a Sakura-chaaannnnn –sus ojos se ponen llorosos-

Sakura : -sonrie-

Sai : -gotita en la cabeza- qui..quien es Sakura?

Sasuke : -se fija cada vez mas en la actitud del chico-

Kakashi : dejalo naruto, el no la conoce

Sasuke : -toma a Sai de cuello- por que razon…por que tienes tu el olor de Sakura

Sai : o.O a que te refieres

Sakura : o.O

Sasuke : -mira hacia los arbustos y nota como las hojas se mueven un poco-

Sakura : -ha salido de su escondite y corre rapidamente en direccion contraria- maldición, Sasuke-kun me ha encontrado

Sasuke : -suelta a Sai y corre hacia el ruido, tenia un presentimento de todo aquello, corrio tras los ruidos y la vio, era ella, ELLA,- Sa….Saku….-estaba totalmente impactado- SAKURAAAAAAA

Sakura : -seguia corriendo a pesar de escuchar como la llamaban-, -de repente una mano la alcanza haciendola caer-

Sasuke : -cae encima de Sakura y la mira fijamente, algo parecido a unas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos- Sakura

Sakura : -lo miro y se sonrojo, volteo la cabeza- PLOFFF!¡!

Sasuke : -cae al suelo entre una nube de humo- (//Inner Andrea : si no lo captaste era un henge de Sakura//) –se levanto nuevamente y siguio corriendo, pero no encontro nada, entonces decidio regresar con los otros, al llegar noto como Kakashi y Naruto custodiaban a Sai-……..tu maldito cabron, que es lo que ha pasado

Sai : -sonrie- a que te refieres

Naruto : Sasuke que paso?¿?¿

Sasuke : yo…la vi, la vi claramente, era Sakura –baja la mirada-

Naruto : TwT sakura-chan?¿?, y por que no la tragiste bakaaaaaaa

Sasuke : era un henge……-mira a sai-, di donde esta sakura

Kakashi : y por que estaba ella aca

Sasuke : -se deja caer de rodillas en el suelo- al menos sabemos que no esta muerta

Sai : ………..fue tu culpa…-los tres hombres del equipo 7 le miran-

Naruto : que?¿?, no disque no la conocias

Sai : fue culpa tuya –mira a sasuke con rabia-, culpa de ustedes, y ahora no permitire que la hagan sufrir mas

Kakashi : o.O

Naruto : o.O

(//Inner Andrea : o.O//)

Sasuke : -se levanta y se dirige asta Sai, le da un puño que le hace salir algo de sangre- TU NO SABES NADA, DEJA DE HABLAR SOBRE LO QUE NO SABEES

Sai : -se levanta y le devuelve el golpe a Sasuke- ESTUPIDO, TU NO SABES COMO SUFRIO SAKURA, TODO POR TU MALDITA ARROGANCIA, Y CLARO QUE SI SE, LO SE POR QUE SOY YO QUIEN A ESTADO CUIDANDO DE ELLA TODO ESTE TIEMPO –recive otro golpe de Sasuke-

Sasuke : …………………a donde va ella, por que has estado con ella

Sai : ………………mmm……

_Sai : oye niña te encuentras bien?_

_Sakura : -se levanta del suelo y se sacude el polvo- si gracias_

_Sai : que hacias en ese lugar tan peligroso?_

_Sakura : etto, bueno es mi deber como ninja medico -sonrie- ademas, hay muchos heridos, debo hacer algo_

_Sai : mmmm, ya lo creo -sonrie-, ven dejame ayudarte,……no eres de por aca cierto_

_Sakura : -saca su cinta que la reconoce como kunoichi de konoha- este era mi hogar_

_Sai : -tambien le mustra su cinta- nuestro hogar -sonrie- mi nombre es Sai_

_Sakura : soy Sakura –corresponde a la sonrisa-_

……………..mmmmmmm……………….que te importa…….-desaparece-

Kakashi : mierda

Naruto : SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAANNNNN

Sasuke : -golpea en la cabeza a Naruto- por que gritas idiota

Naruto : NUNCA ENCONTRAREMOS A SAKURA-CHAAAAAAANNNNNNN WUUUUUAAAAAA SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAANNNNN –recibe otro golpe- sakura-chan TwT DONDE ESTAS

Sakura : -trata de no estallar en carcajadas- Naruto

Kakashi : vamos, no perdamos tiempo, el se iva hacia esta direccion, seria bueno que caminaramos por aquí

Sasuke y Naruto : HAIII -los tres siguen caminando-

Sakura : -tras unos minutos sale de su escondite- que fue todo ese numerito de papa protector?

Sai : nee le hubieras visto la cara que puso jajajajajaja

Sakura : -baja la cabeza con una triste sonrisa- si, puedo imaginarlo

Sai : vamos fea, no te habras puesto amargada –le pone una mano en el hombro- anda tenemos que seguir

Sakura : sigue muy guapo verdad? –se sonroja-

Sai : BAKAAAAA -le da un pellizco en el brazo- despiertate ya jajajaja –sale corriendo-

Sakura : -no tiene ganas de pelear con el…se sienta en el suelo y se tapa la cara con las manos-

Sai : -vuelve la mirada hacia Sakura…escucha un debil sollozo-

Sakura : sigo siendo debil, sigo siendo una molestia T.T,……yo crei, yo crei que si me iva todo cambiaria, -su llanto se hace mas fuerte pero entrecortado se le dificulta respirar-

Sai : -se acerca y se agacha- no llores Sakura, sabias que algun dia los encontrarias de nuevo

Sakura : lo se pero……pero –Sai la abraza y ella corresponde-

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

…………. : estupido hermano pequeño

…………. : es obvio que la encontraria, lo que no entiendo es por que tu no la enfrentaste primero

…………. : esa fue decisión de ella, nada se podia hacer

…………. : y tu que sientes por ella, te estas volviendo muy blando Itachi

Itachi : y tu muy entrometido

Kisame : mmm, bueno yo creo que…

Itachi : tu no crees nada, solo callate

_Itachi : si por eso te iras conmigo y me haras el daño a mi_

_Sakura : yo no quiero eso….tu….tu….aprendere a quererte, ya lo veras_

………..creo que después de todo, nunca podria haberme querido……

Kisame : -quien ya esta saliendo del sitio- dijiste algo Itachi

Itachi : mmmm

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasuke : -esta recostado en la cama improvisada de esa noche, no puede dormir-……Sakura, es cierto, yo no se nada de ti -y ahora ese estupido tipejo aparecido-, sakura espero poder encontrarte -aprieta la cabeza contra la almohada y después de un rato se duerme.-

Naruto : -sasuke es un baka, debe sentirse culpable -

Kakashi : -este volumen esta genial, que quien le toco que a quien!!!-…-se le sale un poco de sangre por la nariz-…kuso.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

aca termina el capitulo. Dejen reviews y mandenme que piensan que va a pasar después

dejen reviewsssss. Arigato a todas las personas que mandan son un amor xD.

**k2-san : **hola muñeca gracias por escribirme, espero que en este capitulo se hayan aclarado algunas cosas, y espero tambien que te haya gustado. Beso para ti.

**angelito86bhrah : **me alegras te haya gustado, y la idea era hacer sufrir a sasuke, pero esperemos aver que pasa luego. Kisu

**TaTsuki Shinomori : **espero que en este capitulo hayas entendido algo, o te hayas confundido mas (//Inner Andrea : jajajajaj soy muy mala xD//), trate de poner este cap un poco mas largo, ademas de la demora, por favor no me maten, gracias por escribirme. Beso para ti.

**nadeshiko-uchiha : **creo que nadie se esparaba que sakura se fuera sola, y lo de sai, en este capitulo puse algo de cómo fue que se encontraron, y se parece tanto a sasuke-kun, solo que es una mezcla con naruto, pero me encantan todos xD. Arigato to kisu.

**Kanna Uchiha : **gracias linda, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y perdoname la demora, no me mates wuuuuuaaaaaa. Beso y abrazo para ti.

**tenshihime-raven : **sai es un papacito, muy pronto escribire mas sobre el, por el lado de los uchiha me dan penita, pero ellos no son aptos para ninguna chica, hay que ver como termina todo, y por favor no me mates, y espero que te haya ido bien con esos altares, fijate que casi un mes sin actualizar, esto merece pena de muerte xD. Kisu

**GAASAITALEX234 : **me alegra que te haya gustado, perdoname la demora, espero que este tambien te guste. Beso.

**clea everlasting : **me encanta que entre gente nueva a leer mis historias wiwiwiwi, xD, y me pone aun mas feliz que te haya gustado, espero que te guste este capitulo. Kisu.

**Sakurass : **gracias por haberlo leido, me encanta te haya gustado, y por favor perdon por la demora, ojala y este cap te guste. Beso.

Bueno espero no demorar tanto para el proximo capitulo, y espero ponerle fin.

Beso y gracias por leer.


	9. verdades

Un duro entrenamiento 9

Bueno perdón por la demora, pero acá esta el capitulo, gracias por todos los reviews y espero dejen muchos mas xD!!

Naruto no me pertenece

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasuke : -esta recostado en la cama improvisada de esa noche, no puede dormir-……Sakura, es cierto, yo no se nada de ti -y ahora ese estupido tipejo aparecido-, sakura espero poder encontrarte -aprieta la cabeza contra la almohada y después de un rato se duerme.-

Naruto : -sasuke es un baka, debe sentirse culpable -

Kakashi : -este volumen esta genial, que quien le toco que a quien!!!-…-se le sale un poco de sangre por la nariz-…kuso.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sai : -extiende el futon sobre el pasto- casi nos alcanzan no sakura?

Sakura : -ya esta acostada- si tienes razón, debemos marcharnos lo mas pronto de acá, no quiero verlos mas

Sai : -la mira preocupado pero ella parece estar muy entretenida con las estrellas-

Sakura : -ya había reconocido esa voz, todo le tenía que pasar a ella al mismo tiempo- por que todo me sale mal sai?, trate de formar una nueva vida, curando y ayudando a la gente, pero hoy…pero……

Sai : algún día debes enfrentar tu pasado, también parece que están muy preocupados por ti en Konoha, además, yo también me metí en problemas, Hatake me reconoció, y bueno, no se que pueda pasarnos

Sakura : Sai, tu crees que ellos…me perdonarían? –se voltea quedando en posición fetal-

Sai : estoy seguro de eso, además todos cometemos errores sobretodo las feas. -sonrió-

Sakura : arigato –sintió como el chico la abrazaba por detrás y dejando su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de ella- S…Sai!!

Sai : -la abrazo fuertemente y cerro los ojos suspirando el olor a flores que brotaba de la Haruno- aunque personalmente me encantaría seguir a tu lado………pero has lo que debas hacer –guardaron silencio por un largo rato para después dormir en un mismo abrazo-

Lo que no sabían es que alguien los observaba desde lo lejos

Itachi : maldito, estupido, autista, como te pases con ella te mato aquí mismo

(//Inner : owO échenle agüita dios mió//)

Kisame : me van a dar ganas de vomitar, que patético es esto –no pudo hablar mas ya que el Uchiha mayor le cogio del cuello y lo apretó fuertemente- mierda suéltame

Itachi : -lo soltó y este cayo en el suelo- no quiero que digas nada mas

Kisame : mensaje captado

llllllllllllll

el sol salía haciendo que una pelirosa abriera lentamente los ojos y se encontrara con un rostro masculino muy cercano a su rostro, el solo pensar en esa situación y recordar las ultimas palabras que le había dicho la hicieron sonrojarse, intento safarse del abrazo pero el se lo impedía, no quería despertarlo, pero se sentía muy incomoda de aquella forma ya que no sabia lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento…………cerro nuevamente sus ojos como pensando en una forma de no estar en esa bochornosa situación, lejos de saber que Sai estaba bien despierto desde hace rato.

Sai : -la apretó mas contra el y fingiendo estar entre sueños se acerco mas y mas a la curvatura del cuello de la kunoichi asta rozar su suave piel con los labios-

Sakura : -estaba totalmente quieta y roja a más no poder-

…………… : HENTAI!! SUELTA DE UNA VEZ A MI SAKURA-CHAN!!!

lllllllllllll

no obstante en Konoha también amanecía, pero un chico de ojos perlados no había descansado en toda la noche, estaba demasiado concentrado en su entrenamiento, junto a el la chica de dos coletas, entrenaban juntos a esa hora por que así nadie lo notaria además de que desde siempre habían formado equipo, se conocían muy bien y se complementaban…

Tenten : -jadeando- Neji, voy a ir al lago por un poco de agua, quieres un poco

Neji : hai –la siguió con la mirada……15 minutos y ella aun no regresaba, obviamente se preocupo y fue a buscarla, llego al lago y la encontró sentada en el borde del lago y el cabello suelto que le llegaba asta la mitad de la espalda, era ondulado y el viento mecía sus rizos- Tenten, que ocurre?, por que te has tardado tanto

Tenten : perdóname……quisieras hablar un poco? –se giro un poco y le sonrió, el asintió y ella le invito a sentarse a su lado- yo…yo solo me quede pensando en como la vida cambia tan de repente……Sasuke parecía odiar a Sakura, pero míralo ahora, no puede evitar el sentirse culpable por todo el daño que le hizo, y saber que ella siempre estuvo ahí para el……solo para el –suspiro mientras el hyuuga miraba hacia el frente, a ambos el agua le llegaba asta un poco debajo de las rodillas, era muy refrescante-……yo……no quiero acabar así

Neji : yo no puedo decirte nada, sabes bien que cada cual tiene un camino y una razón por la cual seguir adelante, la razón de sasuke era matar a su hermano

Tenten : lo se, lo se –cerro los ojos con fuerza y agacho la cabeza, tomo una de sus moñas y empezó a hacerse de nuevo su peinado- que???

Neji : -le tomo las manos y le quito las moñas- déjalo suelto, es bueno verte diferente

Tenten : hai –sonrió, ese era el neji que tanto le gustaba, el neji que por mas frió y duro que pareciera tenia un lado que se preocupaba por los demás y se fijaba de pequeños detalles como ese-

lllllllllllllllll

Sakura se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo dejando ver un bello yukata de dormir que se ajustaba a su cuerpo de una forma sensual, y su cabello rosa resaltaba en el claro de la mañana, Sasuke y Kakashi llegaron corriendo en la misma dirección en la que llego Naruto que se encontraba ahorcando a Sai que a pesar de eso se reía de sus "travesuras"

Sasuke : Sakura –la vio tan bella e inmaculada entre el verde que sintió deseos enormes de abrazarla y eso fue lo que hizo ante la atónita mirada de los otros y el rechazo de ella, pero mientras mas trataba de zafarse el la acercaba con mas cariño, con mas pasión-

Sakura : suéltame –se sentía desnuda en ese momento, aquel hombre la derrumbaba con solo tocarla- Sasuke, déjame, no me sigas mas

Sasuke : realmente eres una molestia –ella dejo de moverse en ese momento- me has hecho perder mucho tiempo buscándote

Sakura : Itachi no esta conmigo, ahora que lo sabes búscalo en otro lugar

Kakashi y Naruto : -golpeaban a sai, ya que naruto le contó al ninja copia lo que había visto hace un momento-

Naruto : sakura-chan tienes que regresar con nosotros –aparto a sasuke de un empujón y le tomo de las manos a la chica- tu serás la madrina de mi boda T.T

Sakura : -demasiadas emociones para tan temprano- te…te casaras Naruto? –sus ojos se aguaron más que antes, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir-

Naruto : -se sonroja completamente- etto, si, con Hinata datebayo –sonrió ampliamente-

Sakura : -se soltó de el y se dirigió a sus cosas con la mirada todos tras ella- Sai recoge tus cosas, nos marchamos ahora mismo.

No esta vez no se iría tan fácil, el no lo permitiría.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

mucho saisaku eh?, y algo de nejitent n.n

no me maten –se esconde-

respondo en el próximo cap, dejen muchos reviews n.n

kisu


End file.
